One Drop Is All It Takes
by Morgenstern128
Summary: Clary is determined to live up to her family name and claim her birthright. Jace want's nothing to do with his family legacy and will do whatever it takes to escape it. They are both accepted to The School of Sacred Water. When the lines between Angels and Demons, Good and Evil blur, which will take the first step over it? Clace, Malec, Sizzy. By Author of The New Girl.
1. Welcome to School

**_Hey guys! I'm back, just not writing The New Girl anymore. Either way, this is just an idea I am trying out, so please review what you think. Thanks! Enjoy!_**

Welcome to The School of Sacred Water reader! This is my story.

I gaped up at the huge castles that hulked up in front of me, covering me with their shade. It was a truly impressive sight, and that was coming from me. Nothing impressed me anymore. Not since _it_ happened. But this was a sight to see.

There were two castles, divided by a large tower, on Nightingale Island, all in a row. The first was stark white, as though it had been power washed with bleach every day since its creation a hundred years ago, it was that white. Next was the tower, and it was all grey, from the tip of the spire to the bottom of the steps. The last was the one that impressed me the most though. It was all black. And I mean all black. It was made of obsidian marble, and looking at it was the same as looking into a black hole.

As I stood beside the twenty other teenagers waiting to go onto the island I thought about all I had been through to get here. To get to The School of Sacred Waters.

Every day from the first time I had heard about the school, I had spent all of my time preparing for it. Then, when the day for the selection finally came, and I had been chosen for Evil I had been whisked away in the Makar's vortex to come here. To fulfil my destiny.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Now, I'm getting ahead of myself though. For you to understand this story you need to understand where I am and who I am. So let me introduce myself to you. I am Clarissa Morgenstern, but I prefer Clary. I am a Demon.

I mean, I'm not actually a demon, but that is the category that I have been chosen for. And that brings me to where I am. I am waiting outside the bridge to Nightingale Island, which is home to The School of Sacred Waters.

But let me explain. This school is where all of the greats have gone. All of them. But you might not know them, so let me tell you a few.

Robert and Mayrse Lightwood, Humans. They were the best henchmen for Angels and Demons alike. _Everyone_ wanted them as their sidekicks.

Denise Lewis, Angel. She became the frontrunner of the Equality campaign, trying to give equal rights to all people and creatures alike. She was okay I guess. Although I am partial.

Mother Bane, Human and Angel. She was the first Human to switch schools halfway through her second year. She then went on to start the first house for kids with magic.

And the really important ones.

Celine and Stephen Herondale, Angels. They were the best warriors of their time, and they were completely responsible for the decline of monsters in the reign. They also were king and queen of the reign.

And my personal favorite. Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern, Demons. The king and queen of Demons. The rulers of Pandemonium, the Demon reign. The greatest Demons to ever go through the school.

But you still might be confused. Let me clarify for you.

Angel = A person who goes to school in the white castle. Also known as Heaven. Team good.

Human = One of the few people who goes to school in the grey tower. Also known as Earth. Plays for both sides.

Demon = A person who goes to school in the black castle. Also known as Hell. Team Evil.

Makes more sense now? Yeah. Good. Only a few more things before we continue with the story. As I previously stated, I am Clary Morgenstern. That means I am a Demon by blood. That means I am going to study in the Hell castle of school.

One of the questions lots of people ask is how? How do you get into The School of Sacred Waters? That has a simple answer. You are chosen.

Every year every section of each of the three regions has a reaping. In each realm, each sector (there are seven in all of the realms) has a reaping. The reaping is where all of the seventeen year olds gather in the center of the sector and wait.

They wait for the Vortex to arrive. Then the Vortex carries one child away to this island. To this school.

In Idris realm, or Angel land, the child with the purest soul is chosen.

In Pandemonium Realm, or Demon territory, the child with the most corrupted soul is chosen.

In Alicante realm, or the Human Zone, the child who has the most capacity for either in their soul is chosen.

All are brought to this school.

There are twenty one new kids in all. All have hopes and dreams to come here, to live up to the names of their parents, to create their own legacies, to be great. Most will be disappointed. But just so you know, I fully intend to be one who actually makes it.

The last thing before we continue is the Vortex. If you had any brains in your head (sorry, I'm a Demon remember?) you would remember that I mentioned the Makar's vortex earlier. Yeah, it's the same vortex. Controlled by the same dude.

And that dude just happens to be the most powerful man on all the realms, the creator of all, and the headmaster of this school.

The legend is that after he created our world, he needed to teach the people how to fend for themselves. Needed to teach the Angels to be good. The Demons to be bad. And the Humans to help them both.

So he created The School for Sacred Waters.

Now I actually lied. There is one more thing. The sacred water.

Drinking the water for your side makes you more powerful. It makes you more god or evil too. Humans can't drink it, and Demons and Angels can only drink so much so fast or they would die. Angels get good water out of the fountain of Eden. Demons get it out of the River Styx that flows under the school.

Now, let's continue with the story.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I tapped my foot, one of my tics when I was impatient. There were only five of us left on this side of the bridge, waiting our turn.

To get to Nightingale Island you had to cross the Bridge of Two Truths. The legend of the bridge was this: if you wanted to pass over it you had to answer the two questions it gave to you with complete honesty. If you lied, then you died. Easy. Except for the fact that the questions you had to answer were supposedly questions that you didn't even want to answer to yourself.

So far all of the chosen who had stepped on the bridge had passes except for one Human, who had been incinerated as he tried to pass. That was to be expected though. The Humans had the least drive to get into this school, so at least one always died.

It was finally my turn as the warden waved me forward. I stepped onto the bridge, each step full of confidence. I knew what the bridge would ask me and I was ready. I wanted to be in this school. I needed to be in this school. My parents were the rulers of Demon for demons sake. I couldn't let a stupid question deter me from my birthright.

I reached the halfway point and was stopped by an invisible force.

 _"For your first truth. What is your biggest fear?"_ I was expecting this question.

"My father." I stated. Truth.

 _"For your second truth. Who is your greatest love?"_ I blanched. What was that? That was not a question I was ready for. But I had to answer it.

"Jonathon." I said, my words ringing out loudly on the water. Truth. My brother was my greatest love, even though my parents would kill me if they knew. Because my only brother was Sebastian. Jonathon was my brother before he was experimented on. By the Angels. Now he was Sebastian. Now I hated the Angels.

Now I needed to get into the school so I could kill the Angels who changed him.

I stepped forwards, my face slowly regaining color. I needed to not think about that. So I didn't.

I kept walking, each step returning my confidence. By the time I reached Nightingale Island I had my usual smirk on my face. I was ready for this.

I was ready for The School of Sacred Water.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Now you know how my story began, but how will it end? I suppose you will have to read on to find out.

 ** _Hey guys! Please review, I want to know how you guys liked this. Thanks! Till next chapter! Bye!_**


	2. The Angel Boy

**_Hey! So I got a bunch of positive reviews, which means a lot, and it also means that I plan on continuing. I know this story might be a little confusing because of the concept, so if you have any questions then review them and I will answer. Enjoy!_**

Let us continue with our story. Where were we again? Ah yes, the crossing of the bridge. Well, lets us see what happened after, shall we?

I watched as the Humans and Angels shuffled around in the clearing and smirked. In my opinion this was the best thing about being a Demon. You always knew your place, and you were always confident in your decisions. So, while Humans and Angels kept moving about, not knowing where they should stand, we Demons were planted in our own little formation. That was the confidence.

And as for always knowing your place? Well, I thought our formation spoke for itself. We formed a V shape with our bodies, according to our ranking. I of course, stood at the point of the V, being Demon royalty, and everyone branched off accordingly.

But my gaze was really drawn to the mixed group of students. There was a group of students, or would be students, who were together in a pack. There were only five or so of them, but they were a mix of Demons, Angels, and Humans, which was unheard of. Angels and Demons never mixed.

But these ones did. I watched them a bit longer, finally seeing an explanation come to light. The flash of a fang. So these were the creature students. The Vampires. The Warlocks. The Fey. The Werewolves. It all made sense now, because only creatures did not care about the categories. This was because there were not enough of them to allow them to have feuds. Sounds boring.

I was impatient though, because we had all been waiting here in front of Earth tower, because it was neutral territory, for nearly an hour.

After I had crossed the bridge there had been four more students who still needed to cross. One Demon, one Human, and two Angels. The Demon kid, I think his name was Alec Lightwood (which was surprising considering his sister was an Angel, although also not surprising because his parents were Humans, which meant their children could be either) passed over the bridge easily, his only give away to a difficult truth was that his fists clenched. Not that anyone else would have realized it, only I did, but only because I had been trained since I was a child to be the best. Best fighter. Best Observer. Best diplomat. Best.

The Human had also crossed over alive, not that that meant anything considering that she was crying like a baby with her fellow Humans on the tower steps. Weak things like that should be killed crossing the bridge.

The noteworthy crossings were the Angels though. The first girl, I believe her name was Helen Blackthorn, was killed in crossing, not even making it past the first question.

The second crossing was what everyone was buzzing about though as they wandered aimlessly around. Demons in formation were all talking about it too.

One of the Angels had changed. And not just one of the Angels. _The_ Angel. Jace Herondale.

The bridge had changed Jace Herondale into a Demon.

Hold on! Pause the story. If you are to understand this next piece completely I need to explain something to you. See if you can fit it into that puny brain of yours, okay? (Demon. Remember) Good. Let's begin.

The bridge was known to be able to grant wishes. It didn't do it often, it was only heard to happen once every ten years. This was unheard of though. Yes, Humans had been changed to Angels and Demons before, but never had an Angel been turned to a Demon, or vice versa. Never.

And for Jace _Herondale,_ Angel royalty, to be changed to a Demon as his wish. Incredible. Impossible. But it happened. I watched it happen with my own two eyes.

Jace had stopped in the middle of the bridge, just like everyone else. I am assuming here, purely educated guesses, that the bridge had asked him what his greatest wish was. I don't have to assume the next part though, we all heard it.

"I want to be a Demon." Those words had come out of Jace's mouth, sounding loud and clear over the whole area.

And before our eyes he had been surrounded in a black smoke and when he emerged he was wearing the Demon uniform for Hell castle. None of the Demons who had always been one were even wearing them yet!

Either way, now that you know what happened, we can continue.

Everyone was talking about it, the smoke, the uniform ( Black skinny jeans, crimson collared shirt, black vest with the School of Sacred Waters insignia on it, black Combat boots) that he was wearing, which was pretty cool, I had to admit, and where he was standing in our V.

I of course, stayed at the point, being true Demon Royalty, but none of the Demon students had known what to do with him. He wasn't Demon royalty, but he was Angel royalty. Except he wasn't an Angel anymore.

I eventually was tired of the other Demon students arguing over where he would be in our hierarchy, so I stepped in and brought him to my left side. It was decided.

He was the third in command. I don't know what made me trust him to be there, but he was and I couldn't change that now.

He looked glad there too. And right. It looked like he was born to be a Demon. He was definitely confident enough. My right hand, Alec Lightwood, already a friend of my family's, now a trusted friend to me, nodded when I moved him to the left. He agreed with my decision.

But as I said, Jace was very confident.

"Did you put me here just so you could stare at me, red?" he asked, his tone haughty and his smirk firmly on his face.

"I'm not staring at you, I'm trying to figure you out. I need to watch you though to do that. And don't ever call me red again." I replied, still watching him.

"Okay red." He said in a fake happy voice. I raised my eyebrow at him, and he paled just a tad. Good. Just because I had put him in my inner circle didn't mean I wouldn't let him know who was I charge.

"Wait, watch me? Figure me out? No chance. No freaking chance that you figure me out by looking at me." He stated, scoffing.

"Are you so sure? I guarantee I have you pegged already," I told him, making him squirm a little. It was so easy for people to push me around because of how short I was, and my hair, which was fiery red, but when people pushed me around, I pushed back twice as hard.

"Doubtful. But go ahead. Tell me what you have." He said, trying to act natural, but obviously nervous.

"You probably have been raised to be good your whole life, and it made you despise it and want to rebel. You have always had all the girls on you but you don't like the attention, so you never really got serious with any of them, though you did have some fun. You have had daddy issues your whole life, probably because of your player activities. And you are scared of ducks." I stated, cutting to the chase.

He just gaped at me and blinked. Then he nodded.

I reached over and shut his mouth. "You'll catch flies," Them I turned around as a man in long, flowing robes came from the tower.

The Makar had finally arrived.

Jace turned back to stand at attention in our formation, as I stood casually in the front, smiling at the insult Alec threw at the Makar.

I waited quietly then for the Makar to speak, but still catching the quick glances Jace threw at me. I could tell this year would be fun.

I'm pretty bad add aren't I readers? The answer is yes. I Clarissa Morgenstern am a badass. So tune in next time for more of my story.

 ** _Hey, I hope you liked it. Still looking for a beta. All characters belong to Cassie Clare. Blah, blah, blah. Please review. Till next chapter! Bye!_**


	3. Raising Eyebrows

**_Hey, so I might be confusing some of you. This story has a weird point of view set up. If you ever watched Descendants than you might recognize it. It is Clary telling the story as she looks back on memory's, stopping sometimes to clarify things. When there is a double line break then it is her clarifying. So, yeah. Okay, on with the story! Enjoy!_**

Are you ready reader to read all about the next amazing sequence of events that is my life? I bet you are so let's get on with it yeah? Yeah.

A collective gasp went around the crowd of students, they were all so in awe of the figure in front of them.

In fact, it seemed as though I was the only one who wasn't shocked by the Makar.

Let's stop for another moment shall we? Remember how I told you my parents wanted me to be the best. That might have been the biggest understatement of all time. My parents _expected_ be the best. That my friends, is why the appearance of the Makar didn't surprise me. My parents had prepared me so I would seem like the best at keeping my appearance in check.

Jocelyn and Valentine Morgenstern, as Demon Royalty, and King and Queen of Pandemonium realm, didn't follow rules so well. In fact they didn't even follow them at all. Hell, my parents barely acknowledged that there were any rules at all that were not made by them, and they didn't even follow those.

So when a rule was made by the Monarchs of Idris and Institute realms, that my parents "agreed to follow", no one had any illusion that they would actually follow it.

The rule was this: no one would speak of the Makar's appearance.

But of course they did. Valentine and Jocelyn told me and Sebastian when we turned 10, (we were twins) what he looked like.

That my friends, is why I alone was not flabbergasted when a twenty year old man looked down at us. Now, let's continue, shall we?

All of the Humans, Angels, and Demons in the clearing alike were struck speechless when the Makar dropped his hood.

And they had ample reason to be, I would have been speechless too if I wasn't expecting it, because the rest of my classmates were expecting an old man, considering the Makar was supposed to be over a thousand years old.

Instead of an old man though, they were looking at a good looking, black haired, silver eyed, twenty something year old young man. They were not expecting the Makar to look like that. But he did.

I even noticed a few Angel girls blushing when his eyes raked over them. Gross.

I stood stoically through the whole thing, frankly not even that impressed (shocker) by the Makar as a whole. Even though I had known what he looked like, but I had expected him to have an aura of power. Hell, I expected him to be oozing power.

But he was just a man in looks. A man who had created everything. Yeah.

The Demons standing behind me in formation recovered from their shock first, as seeing me standing there unfazed by the Makar boosted their confidence.

Soon we were all recomposed, just waiting for the Humans and Angels to put themselves back together. I decided it was too boring to watch them shuffle around so I made it a little more interesting.

With a flick of my wrist they were all tied together by chains of thorns. That got them together.

"I am literally so glad I'm a demon now," Jace whispered to me as Alec and I laughed at the spectacle.

"Aren't we all?" I replied with nonchalance.

The Makar frowned, sensing that everyone's attention was no longer on him. Who would've guessed that the creator of the universe would be an ego maniac? It made sense.

Then his frown deepened and he snapped his finger.

The Humans and Angels were released from their bonds and quickly tried to form some semblance of a line. Pathetic.

Dear me, you must be confused reader. Remember how I told you that Humans can not drink the water that gives Angels and Demons more power and gives us magic? Yeah. Well, the Makar can not only drink that water, but he can drink more of it faster than anyone else without dying. The Makar is also categorized under Human, because that way he can say he harbors no favorites between Angels and Demons.

Either way, the Makar is basically a glitch in the system that he created. Okay, on with the story.

The Makar then stepped down from the tower steps and stalked towards me, his face holding a reprimand.

I was surprised (for once) when he came up to me, smiled a smile full of malice, and leaned towards of me. He then whispered in my ear, "Nice one." And backed up. I barely missed a beat regaining my composure quickly, but I was still shaken.

"Noted," was my response to him. Screw rank, this guy was a fraud, claiming no favorites, when he obviously preferred Demons.

He raised one eyebrow at me, his eyes hardening.

I raised one of mine back.

A gasp ran through the Angels, Humans, and a few of the Demons at the back of the formation. No one challenged the Makar. No one. Well, no one with half a brain in their head. But I was frankly too pissed off about this guy's fairness act to care.

The side of his mouth quirked up in a half smile though. There was a collective sigh that went through the Demons. They didn't want their leader to be killed before school even started. How thoughtful of them.

I was about to silence them when Alec raised his hand behind his back, doing it for me. I love having a right hand man.

Either way, I wasn't that worried about being killed.

Now that I knew the Makar favored Demons (although I still needed to know why) I was just waiting for him to recognize me. Even the Makar himself would be wary to kill the daughter of Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern. After all, they were the second and third most powerful magisters in all the relams, right after the Makar.

And I was the fourth, meaning I could have put up a fight.

Angels didn't use magic, in case you were wondering which was how a seventeen year old became forth best at magic.

So now I was just waiting for…

"Ah, you must be Clarissa Morgenstern." The Makar stated, already knowing the answer. Cue the ignorant Humans and Angels gasping and backing away from me.

"I prefer Clary," I replied. He nodded, acknowledging my preference.

Finally the Makar broke eye contact and walked back to the tower steps, before turning around to address the whole group of student. The whole nineteen of us left.

"Welcome to the School of Sacred Waters!" He shouted, spreading his arms wide. Clapping.

"If you want to live past your ear here then you need to listen carefully to these rules." He paused. "There are only five of them."

"One. No killing other students. If you kill them, you die. Two, Stay on the Island. The water will kill you and so will the bridge. Three. Listen to your head of year. Four. Cheater will be executed. Five. Listen to me and your teacher at all costs. Easy." He finished.

 _Wow,_ I thought. A lot of ways to die here.

The Makar then clapped his hands, opening the doors to the tower and castles.

"Good luck to all!" He shouted before returning into Earth tower (he lived in the top of it).

No one clapped this time. Most of the student were scared about how many ways to die there were. The Demons simply didn't care enough to.

I motioned for the Demons behind me to follow me.

I walked up the steps to Hell castle, leaving the Humans and Angels confused in the clearing.

The interior of Hell castle was plain and dark, just like Demons preferred it.

As we reached the main stairs in the castle, we were handed our dorm assignments by the wardens.

Demon tower had co-ed dorms, different than the other categories rooms, because we didn't care about mixing genders.

I climbed the steps to the housing floor and was greeted with the expected sight. I had the biggest room, but was sharing it with two other people.

We didn't get to bring anything to school with us, so we were provided everything. I claimed my bed, drawers, and the desk.

Then my roommates walked in.

I grinned when I saw them.

"Looks like I'm rooming with my right and left hand men!" I announced as Alec and Jace walked in.

This was going to be good. And by good I mean Evil.

Hello again readers. Read on next time to hear more of my story.

 ** _Hey, review please. I will post new chapter when I get 3 reviews. Till next chapter! Bye!_**


	4. Better Luck Next Time

**_Hey people! Thanks for all of the positive reviews. This chapter is going to be longer than any other chapter I've ever written for a fanfic, so be exited. Also, I plan on somehow adding a Jace point of view soon, so we will see how that goes. Okay, I'm done being boring now, so enjoy! Okay, Clary. Over to you know!_**

Back to read more are you? Can't say I blame you. If I wasn't me, I would want to read all about this awesome Clary Morgenstern too. That said, let's keep going, yeah?

I studied myself in the mirror hanging on our door.

"The female uniforms leave much to be desired, don't they?" I wondered aloud as I spun around. Hey, even a Demon girl cared about appearance.

"Too bad you can't just wear the same ones as us," Jace said to me from the bed he and Alec were sitting on top of.

That brought an idea to mind. I slowly turned around to face the boys, a dark grin forming as I looked at them.

Alec saw my smile and let out a chuckle. "You've done it now Jace," he groaned, talking to the golden boy.

Jace, however seemed utterly lost and confused. "And what exactly have I done, other than look perfect?" he asked, drawing out every word. _Cheeky boy._

"You gave her an idea." Alec answered, shaking his head slowly. "A terrible idea that will most likely end up with all of us at the top of Earth tower in front of the Makar." He added to his previous statement.

That made Jace's eyes widen, finally realizing what I was planning on doing. Oh well, it wasn't my fault that the uniform for a female demon included a skirt and blouse. I mean, come on people, you couldn't expect any Demon girl, particularly Demon royalty to wear a skirt. We were Demons after all.

"No, no, no! Just forget I said anything!" Jace tried, and failed, to talk me out of the plan that I was already forming in my mind.

"Too late Goldilocks!" I chirped. Then I motioned for the two boys to get off the bed and stand up.

After a little, or a lot, more persuasion on my part, Jace and Alec were standing up in the center of our dorm.

"Spin," I ordered them. Hey both quickly twirled around in place. "Slower boys, slower," I sang in a fake sweet voice. They both spun around again, this time doing so considerably slower.

As they spun, I studied their uniforms, creating the perfect versions of it in my mind's eye. Not just for me too, but a few changes in theirs as well.

"Good. You may be done now." I told them, causing them both to immediately drop back down onto the bed.

"No, no. Stand back up. You're only done spinning, not done with this whole thing." Alec and Jace both groaned as they got up once again.

I clapped my hands together twice, little sparks coming from them, as I changed their uniforms a little, making them a lot better.

The two boys now stood in black skinny jeans and black combat boots, a crimson collared shirt with silver rune covered cuff links, a black and red patterned thin tie with tie clip, and a black vest sporting the school insignia. I looked over my master pieces, and decided to add a black belt to it too.

Perfect.

As the two of them inspected their new uniforms in the mirror and nodded their approval, I went into the bathroom to begin working on my own uniform. We only had a few minutes until we had to be in class after all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ten minutes and more than a few spells later, I stood in front of the bathroom mirror admiring my work.

I was now wearing crimson ripped skinny jeans and black combat boots, a black collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows with the school emblem on it, and a black belt.

I had also curled my fiery red hair and thrown it up into a high ponytail, and added black lipstick and a smoky eye to the look. I had to admit, I looked Evil.

I left the bathroom to see Alec and Jace waiting for me. When they saw Alec nodded in approval and Jace just stared at me. I smirked at him and grabbed my bag, heading out the door with Alec, Jace behind us. I was so glad that Alec was gay.

I strode down the corridor, with Alec and Jace flanking me, Jace having caught up to us. We continued on down the hall and up the stairs to the uppermost tower room, where we had our first class.

Let me warn all of you guys. My professor is weird as hell. I don't know how he became a Demon professor. But he did. Either way, just letting you know.

Due to the small amount of people we had in our year (7), we all had every class together. Fun. I mean, who wouldn't want to spend every minute of the day with the same hopeless wannabes and people who frankly should not have gotten into this school.

As far as I was concerned, the only people here who deserved to be here were Alec and I. And possibly Jace.

Either way, when we walked into the classroom, which was Basic Knowledge and History, I was wholly unsurprised to see that the other Demon kids had left the prime seats open for us. The three middle row seats. Not that I minded.

Just as the three of us sat down, me in the middle, Jace on my left, and Alec on my right, the professor walked into the room. He was a scraggly old man with a hunched back and glasses. No way he was walking without a cane. I smirked.

"Twenty scats (dollars) that that is not what he really looks like," I leaned over and whispered in Alec's ear.

"You're on." He whispered back to me. I was now twenty scats up.

"Hello class! I am Professor Starkweather, and you are a bunch of children who do not yet deserve the title of Demon." He stated in a scratchy voice.

Ha! This man obviously had no idea who I was, which surprised me, considering I looked just like my mother.

"First rule. Always be observant, and never trust appearances. I would bet that none of you realized that there is no chance an old man with a hunched back could walk without a cane, which I do not have with me!" Then he waved his hand in front of him and the old man melted into a middle aged man with blond hair.

I held my hand out to Alec, who mumbled something under his breath as he slapped the money into my hands. I smirked again. This school was literally easy money.

Professor Starkweather noticed this exchange though and raised his eyebrows. "But it would seem that I would be losing that bet to Miss…" he trailed off, waiting for me to fill in my name.

"Morgenstern." I supplied for him.

He clasped his hands together at that. "It would seem I have been wrong twice already today then. We do have someone here other than myself who deserves the title of Demon. Maybe two, if I am correct in saying that that is Mr. Lightwood sitting next to her…" Alec nodded in a bored way, if that is even possible.

Silence filled the room.

"Okay then. Let's do attendance!" He said with fake cheer.

"Jordan Kyle." Nod.

"Maia Roberts." Nod.

"Magnus Bane." Very glitter filled nod.

"Kaelie Whitewillow." Nod.

"Alec Lightwood is here."

"Clarissa Morgenstern is here." I growled.

"Clary will do." I told him.

"Of course. Of course."

"And there must be some sort of mistake. Jonathon Herondale?" I flinched at the name of my real brother. I covered it quickly though, only Alec seeing it. But he knew about Jonathon. He understood.

"Jace, if you would." Jace drawled out in mock tone. I laughed darkly. I liked this guy.

"Ah, well then. Welcome to Demon Mr. Herondale." Jace inclined his head in thanks.

"Yes, well, now that that is done let us begin with school basics." Professor began.

"To make all of our lives easier call me Hodge. Now, let me explain to you how this school works. You are all here because you are the evilest in your sector. Except you're not. You are simply the evilest who is seventeen." Hodge stopped to breathe.

He was right though. Sebastian was more evil than me, but he was eighteen.

"Yes! I can see that you all get it now. Good. Our job at this school is to teach you how to be the overall evilest." He stopped again trying to regain his breath.

"Now, let me explain to you how your day's will go. Each day you will have five periods. The same five Monday through Thursday. These are your periods. This class, then hand to hand combat, then lunch, next you will have weapons training, and finally you have spells and potion making. Fridays you have Angel vs. Demon vs. Human challenges." Hodge stopped for air. Damn, this dude talked a lot.

As Hodge went over our schedule me and Alec were passing a note back and forth.

 **Make me a deal Alec?**

Sure, what is it? I am not paying you again.

 **No, not that kind of deal.**

Then what?

 **Whenever there are partners, you and I pair up?**

Deal, we are the best in here either way.

 **Exactly.**

Clary, our schedule is pretty awesome though. We are going to dominate.

 **Yeah, but we need to be partners. That way we will be heads of class.**

True.

 **Lunch will suck though.**

Why?

 **We have to eat with the Angels and Humans.**

How do you know?

 **Parents.**

Ah. But hey, more chances to prank them, am I right?

 **I like the way you think Lightwood.**

Yup.

Alec had just passed the note to me when Hodge cleared his throat, motioning for me to hand him the paper. I saw Ale roll his eyes at the teacher and Jace scoff at the demand. I, on the other hand, simply looked Hodge in the eyes and used a spell to light the ball of paper in my hand on fire.

I saw the muscle in Hodge's jaw tense before he returned to his lesson.

"In each class, there will be a challenge. You will be rated one through seven and your number will be stuck magically on your back for the rest of the day. That means, at the end of each day you will have four numbers on your back."

This hyped me up. I loved a good competition.

"And finally, the water. Every week the collective sum of your ratings for that week will be tallied up. The girl and boy with the lowest score overall become the head of class until next counting. Only the current heads of class have access to the Evil water. That means that they will have the advantage." This began the flurry of voices figuring out who their partners would be.

Ha! The heads of class would always be Alec and I. They could only try.

I watched as the blond bimbo Kaelie walked up to Jace and asked to be his partner. He agreed, already knowing Alec and I had paired up.

Then Kaelie sat down again in her seat.

The challenge was about to begin.

"Okay Demons. This first challenge will be very easy. Simple Demon history trivia." Everyone groaned. Trivia. History. Boring. I would still win though.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A bunch of boring questions later the ranks were handed stamped to our backs. They were as expected.

Me: 1

Alec: 2

Magnus: 3

Jordan: 4

Kaelie: 5

Maia: 6

Jace: 7

I couldn't blame Jace though. He had spent his whole life learning Angel history.

Better luck next time Goldilocks.


	5. It Might Not Suck After All

**_Hey! So a good question was brought up by ThatCrazyFangirl7, who asked if Demons, Angels, and Humans are all different species or if it is only their personalities that categorize them. The answer to that is no. They are all one species, but after a thousand years of feuding they have just divided into three groups. Think of it like this: they are all people, but different races. Okay, now that that is cleared up, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_**

You see, I just realized that I have never explained why I have been recounting my time at school for all of you anxious readers. So, I have decided to tell you all now.

There is actually a very good reason that no one who come to school at the School of Sacred Waters talks about all of their time spent here. A very good reason. They are all terrified. Terrified to face the wrath of the Makar.

Rightly so too. That pretentious asshole told us all during the middle of our year that if we ever spoke of our year spent at this school that he would find out about it and kill us. Wonderful guy, am I right?

So, basically, whoever died and made him supreme ruler also made him the most powerful person in the universe. That means nobody, and I mean nobody, can disobey his orders. So they didn't talk about their time here. Not a single word.

I mean, yeah, my parents disobeyed him, but they were always pushing the limits of rules, and they were a singular case too. The other few people who had defied him were all killed off in their sleep. Yup. He murdered them as they slept. He's a keeper.

Either way, as I got farther into my year at school, that rule started to piss me off.

My parents, of course, told Sebastian and I about the Makars appearance, they told us about the joint lunch times, and a few other things as well, but there were a few things that even they did not dare speak of.

For example, they never breathed a word about the Friday challenges. And that sucked for me when Friday came. I was as unprepared for it as everyone else, and that sucked even more.

But, either way, there was a reason for this rant. The reason I am sharing my story with all of you. And the reason for that is simple really. I want you to be prepared. I don't know if you will ever have the displeasure or honor of attending my school, but if you do, I want you to be prepared as I was not. And if you don't even go near the school, well, it still makes for a kickass story.

So, on that note, let's continue on where we left off, okay? Good. I really want to get to this next part. It made me look pretty awesome, if I do say so myself.

After Hodges class Alec and I walked proudly down the hall, showing off our ranks, and continued on to our next class. I as pretty excited for it actually, I loved hand to hand combat, and I was confident in my ability to get another 1st place rank. Boy was I in for a disappointment.

Once we arrived in class, Alec and I were forced to it through our teacher, Imogen, talk about the different styles of fighting we would study this year, such as krav maga, and jujitsu, among others.

Even that might have been mildly interesting, if not for the fact that I had been learning all of those styles of fighting, and more, practically since birth. So, in other words, it was about as fun as watching grass grow.

The challenge was fairly interesting though, seeing as it was our first partnered challenge.

Imogen explained that for the challenge, everyone would team up and spar.

Alec and I chose each other, obviously, and so did Kaelie and Jace, and Maia and Jordan. That left Magnus alone and with an automatic 7th place ranking. Sucks to be him.

Either way, the challenge was this: I would spar with Jace, Alec with Maia, and Jordan with Kaelie. Imogen would score us on style and technique, and the partnership with the highest overall score would get a shared 1st place mark on their shirt. Simple as that.

So we got to fighting. Alec and Maia began the matches. As I expected, Alec won by six points, quickly beating the werewolf girl. We had this in the bag.

I hardly paid attention to the next match, and since it was a tie, it didn't matter. Alec and I were still in the lead.

Finally, it was time for Jace and I to spar. We both stepped into the ring that was painted onto the mat. It seemed my left had man had a sense of humor as big as his ego, because as we circled each other he smirked at me, confident he would win. Ha! He actually thought that he could beat me.

Imogen blew her whistle and I hurled myself at Jace. Then I was a flurry of kicks and punches, leaving Jace stunned on the mat. He hadn't even landed a single punch. I laughed at the sight of the golden haired laying on the mat confused by what had just happened.

Alec and I hurried out of the room, eager for food after the work out, sporting our new 1st place ranks on our backs.

Alec and I were standing outside the doors to our communal lunch room, waiting for Jace to catch up with us before making our grand entrance.

As Jace finally joined us in our silent wait, I turned toward the doors. I inhaled deeply, bracing myself for the annoyance of the Angels about to be dealt with. Then I shoved them wide open and stalked through them into the lunchroom.

Once in there I made a beeline for the food line, where the three of us were handed our trays and shooed along.

I took a quick glance at my tray and gave the chicken breast to Alec, who gave me his mango, which I gave to Jace, who in return handed me his apple. I nodded in approval. This tray now served my vegetarian needs.

Just then my good mood was ended as Alec's sister, Isabel sashayed up to the three of us.

"Looking real friendly over here, big brother. Do they know you're gay?" She asked innocently, a smirk coming to her lips. How was she an Angel again?

"Actually, yes they do know, thank you very much Izzy. How are your Angel friends treating you? Do they know you're a bitch?" Alec asked, feigning sweetness.

Isabel, or Izzy, growled. Before trying to storm away. I called out to her, causing her to come back to us.

Then I punched her, square in the nose. Alec tried to hide his snicker as she held her face in fury.

"That's for being you." I said before picking a table to sit at, kicking a few Humans out in the process.

This might actually not suck.

Hehe! Got to love some god fighting! You know the deal. Come back next time and I'll tell you more.

 ** _Hey guys! Review, review, review please. Thanks! Till next chapter! Bye!_**


	6. A Begining

_**Hey, I am back and ready to write! Please review and follow! Enjoy!**_

This piece of my story makes me angry, so I am just going to get on with it.

I stomped into our dorms bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me as I entered.

Then I started unbuttoning my black Demon shirt and peeled it off of my wet frame. Yup. Wet.

I swear to Lucifer I am going to kill that faerie bitch Kaelie if it is the last thing I do, even though it won't be because she is a shit fighter. Sure, she might have made it seem like an innocent mistake, but I knew the truth.

You see, Kaelie had absolutely no self-esteem in the way she looked whatsoever, so when she saw her "Jacey" sparring with me in weapons training (Alec was using the bow and arrows), she immediately decided that I was trying to steal "her man," even if he wasn't hers at all. But hey, it wasn't my place to tell her that.

Either way, after I had collected another 1st place ranking in weapons training class, and we were in the middle of our spells and potions challenge, she decided it would be a brilliant time to take her revenge on me.

Basically, here is what happened.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Class! For today's challenge you are going to pick one of the four elements, air, earth, water, or fire, and then you will demonstrate your skill with commanding that element! I will give you a minute to pick an element and figure out what you are going to do and then we will begin!" our instructor, Malcolm Fade, shouted to us before setting up the spell casting ring.

By the way readers, a spell casting ring is a circle drawn with runes in which you would cast a spell. It is important in classrooms because no spell cast within one can do damage outside of it. Just so you know newbies!

I had no clue which element I was going to choose. I shrugged, eh, I would just have to choose one in the heat of the moment. Seems like my style.

"Time's up wannabes! Mr. Lightwood, if you please," Fade said, motioning to the ring he had finished setting up.

Alec did as he was told, stepping into the circle. Then he winked at me and used his chin to gesture to Jace. I saw what he was doing and struggled to hide my smile as Jace looked between the two of us in confusement.

Alec took his stance and began the spell. He pulled his hands apart before swirling them around. Then he grinned darkly and I waited for it…

"Ah! What the hell was that?" There it was. "Cut the shit Alec!" Jace shouted at his friend in the circle as he was lifted into the air by an invisible force.

Alec had, evidently, chosen air, and was currently using his control over it to screw with Jace. Not that I didn't know what he was going to do, it had been fairly obvious.

"Fine, I'll put you down," Alec replied to Jace's comment. Jace's eye widened but before he could say anything Alec dropped his hands and Jace face planted onto the floor, the air cushion having been taken away from under him.

Alec was laughing as the golden boy looked over to me, almost as to say, "You let him do this?" I just shrugged before I began laughing with Alec. He couldn't blame me, not really, I was a Demon after all.

Alec walked out of the ring and clapped Jace on the back.

"Fuck you man," Jace said to Alec, causing Alec to hold his hands over his heart in mock hurt.

"You wound me," Alec joked, before all three of us dissolved onto laughter again, spurring angry glances from Kaelie.

After that Jordan went using earth as his element, by creating a small sinkhole. Weak. Then Magnus went using fire, making two fire people do a dance. Impressive, although, as a warlock he should be able to do those kinds of things. Then Jace went, also using earth and he barely managed to make a small earthquake. I wasn't surprised though, considering that magic had been off limits his whole life.

Then Kaelie stepped into the spell casting ring. She twirled her finger around, summoning a huge raincloud above me. Then it started to pour and I got soaked through with water. I saw Alec's eyes widen as he shook his head at the girls stupidity. And he was right, I thought as I rung some of the water out of my uniform. She was screwed.

Kaelie kept apologizing, acting like it was an accident, but I knew better. She had tried to do that.

I had barely stepped into the ring when a column of fire engulfed me. I had decided to do fire as my element and I had done a difficult spell that made you catch fire, drying you off without actually burning you or your clothes. When I was dried I didn't stop though. The drying spell could have gotten me a 1st place rank, but I had to teach Kaelie a lesson.

So I broke a hole in the spell casting ring and hurled a fireball at the faerie. It burnt off all of her hair without leaving a mark on her. Now she wasn't even a pretty bitch. Just an ugly witch.

Fade gave me a first place rank as he rushed us out of the classroom, but not before temporarily suspending my magic. But here's how I got wet again.

As we left the room, Maia, the werewolf made another raincloud above me, getting e soaked again, but this time I didn't have magic to dry myself off. Great.

So basically, I was now a wet, angry, powerful Demon royal with revenge on her mind. I dare someone to get in my way. I fucking dare them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yeah, so here I was, trying to get my wet uniform off of me. Damn I hated those girls. This was why I was glad to be rooming with the boys.

I sighed, finally managing to get the shirt off of me. I laid it down on the vanity, my anger temporarily being upstaged by my pride at seeing the four 1's on my shirt.

Because even after all of the shit that my parents have put me through, I still wanted to prove to them that I was the best. And these ranks on the back of my shirt proved it.

I finished undressing before lighting my entire uniform on fire. Big mistake. Seeing the cloth burning without burning brought an unwanted memory to mind. Images of a burning boy flashed across my mind before I slipped fully into my memory.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _It was a slow day, seeing as Jocelyn and Valentine were out Angel hunting, or as they called it, date night._

 _Because they were out the palace was empty, so I wondered the abandoned corridors._

 _I froze. There it was again. Footsteps. They were getting closer._

 _As the footsteps, and whatever was causing them, neared the corner I readied a huge fireball in my hand._

 _As the figure turned the corner I hurled it with all my might at where the intruder's chest would be._

 _As the fireball connected I rushed forward to attack the person invading my home. The sight I was looking at now stopped me dead in my tracks._

 _"Jonathon?" I breathed. It was impossible for him to be here. My brother was dead, killed by the Angels. But here I was, looking at my brother being engulfed in flame. Shit! The fire. I hurried to summon a raincloud to douse the fire but then I stopped. There was no need. He wasn't burning. He was just standing there, shrouded in fire, in the center of the hall._

 _No screams. No pain. No emotions. Just silence and stone._

 _Then he moved, simply putting the flames out with a flick of his fingers. I gaped. That wasn't possible. It wasn't a spell. And yet he had done it. Then he spoke._

 _"Hello Clarissa. And I would prefer Sebastian if you would." All I could do was nod because there were no words for that. Why would he want to be called Sebastian all of a sudden, and he knew I hated being called Clarissa, so why? There was something wrong with him too, his voice was devoid of emotion, there was only cold, demonic blankness._

 _"What happened to you? Where have you been? Lucifer, I need to tell Jocelyn and Valentine about this," I rambled out, still not believing what I had just witnessed._

 _He could have had a protection charm on, I tried to convince myself. But I just couldn't do it. Jonatho… Sebastian, had been set on fire and t hadn't even affected him. And he seemed unnatural. Definitely not the loving, protective brother he had been before._

 _"Why do you call our parents by their given names? You used to call them Mom and Dad," he asked me, a small amount of confusion creeping into his voice. At least there was an emotion._

 _"We had a… falling out… when you… disappeared," I answered, trying to explain what had happened between my parents and I. Between our parents and I, I reminded myself._

 _"What happened to you? We thought you were dead." I asked him, my turn to be the interrogator._

 _"I almost was. The Angels captured me and experimented on me. That is the reason for…" he motioned down to his torn and burnt clothing, but perfectly unscathed skin._

 _So he's not actually my brother anymore, I thought, horrified. They changed him. Now he's someone else. He's something else._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Clary! Is that a fire in there?" Alec's shout broke me out of my reverie. Shit! I had lost focus on my spell and let my clothes actually burn.

"Uh… yeah, kind of," I admitted, all the while putting the fire out.

"I'm not even going to ask you," I heard Alec mutter, followed by his receding footsteps as he walked away from the bathroom door.

I sighed, using a few small spells to reverse the damage done to my now dry uniform before putting it away in the closet attached to the bathroom.

Then I threw on a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans before stepping out of the bathroom.

When I emerged, Jace and Alec were lounging on a bed, and Jace was shirtless. I adverted my eyes, although I refused to let myself blush, not wanting to inflate Jace's already oversized ego. Even if he did have a perfectly chiseled abdomen and his skin was- I stopped myself. _What the hell was I thinking?_ He was a Herondale. Even if he was my left hand and my friend, he would always be Angel royalty.

I shook my head and snapped my fingers, clothing the golden boy.

When I turned around he had on a shirt and he was smugly smiling at me.

"What's the matter red? Was the sight of me shirtless making you swoon?" He asked me, at the peak of his arrogance.

"You wish goldilocks. I simply don't understand why you need to be shirtless on my bed. I also don't understand why it is always my bed you sit on."

"I do wish, and yours is the biggest." He replied. I wasn't sure how to respond to that one.

I shook my head, "Whatever," I said under my breath, but of course Jace heard me and smirked that irritating smirk. I now understand why he is a Demon. Because he is utterly infuriating.

"Either way, you are going to need a shirt for what we are about to do. Otherwise your skin will stand out." I explained to him, trying to brush off the whole thing.

"True, but what if whoever we see is so enraptured by my abs that they let us go?" he responded, his voice dripping in sarcastic humor.

Alec and I shared a lot as if saying _who does he think he is?_ Before Alec finally registered my words.

"Wait, no. I disagree with this idea intensely," he said, almost desperately trying to talk me out of whatever it was he thought that I was planning on doing.

"You can't disagree with my plan before you hear it, and even then I don't actually care if you disagree because I outrank you," I shot back to my black haired friend.

"Either way, all we are going to do is put a clothes shrinking hex on the Angels dormitories," I explained to him, trying to get him to help me.

"I retract my previous statement going against that idea, because that is brilliant," he praised. Yes! He was in!

"Wait. I retract my statement retracting my disagreement. We can't hex heir dorms, my sister is in them," Alec then added. I made a thinking face, like I was deep in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, nervous of my reaction to his going against me.

"I am currently trying to locate a fuck to give. You should too because I thought you hated Isabel," I might have made a sarcastic comment, but I was confused. At lunch he hated her, and now he wanted to spare her? What?

"Fair point. I retract-," I cut him off before he could say anything more.

"We get it Alec." I told him, turning to Jace now.

"What about you? Are you in?" I asked him. He seemed lost in thought.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm in. It just seems weird, pranking my old kind." He told us. I just shrugged.

"Me and Jonathon used to have epic prank wars. This can't be any weirder than pranking your own kind, so let's go," I replied, not really thinking about what I was saying.

"Who's Jonathon? I thought the only brother you had was Sebastian?" Jace asked me, apparently not having missed my slip up.

I must have paled visibly, because Jace started to look worried. Alec elbowed him and nodded to the hallway. Jace got up and left to talk to Alec in the hall. I was grateful to Alec as I heard him begin explaining everything to Jace.

Once they reentered the room, Jace looked horrified, presumably at learning what his family had ordered done to my brother. I would be too if I were him.

Then we all donned black clothing and snuck out of hell castle.

I could feel it. This prank was the beginning of something huge. I just knew it. And as the three of us disappeared into the shadows consuming Nightingale Island that was all that was going through my head. That this was a beginning.

 ** _Longest chapter yet! Till next chapter! Bye!_**


	7. Naked Angels and the Bloodsucker

**_Hello again! So thank you to my beta ThatCrazyFangirl7 for your help with my past few chapters. Also, I want to tell you all that I expect to update once or twice a week, because school is starting for me this week. I will continue though. I promise not to become one of those authors who just drops off the face of the earth for weeks at a time and then come back with some excuse about being busy. Okay, on to the chapter! Enjoy!_**

Hello darlings! I have returned to tell you more of my story. Lucky you. For the record, I want you all to know that I never actually intended the result of our prank that you are about to hear about. I mean, I didn't mind how it ended up turning out, but you will see for yourself what happened soon.

"Fuck you Alec!" I squealed as ice water ran over my skin and sheets.

"How the actual hell did you not even react to the freaking ice water I just poured over you? How. The. Hell!?" Alec shouted, almost hysterical, probably scared of my revenge when he didn't even get a reaction out of me to make it worth it.

"I did react. I said 'fuck you'. And to answer your question, Viper." I replied calmly. Viper was the codename Alec and I had for Sebastian. Anything that involved him that I didn't want to talk about I simply said viper and he dropped it.

This time though Alec's eyebrows crinkled and he looked like he was about to say something before he shut his mouth again and dropped the subject.

"Can you both just shut up please? Thank you!" A very tired and cranky Jace moaned as our voices woke him up.

"Nope," I replied popping the p. "Besides, what did I tell you? Demons don't say please and thank you, even if it is in mockery or sarcasm," I chided him. I had been trying to catch him up on everything Demon for the past few days so he could boost his scores. It wasn't going so well.

As I thought about scores a bubble of pride swelled in my chest.

My ranks since Monday had been outstanding, getting all 1's except for when I lost to Alec in archery (I still came in second) and when Alec and I lost to the werewolf pair in tracking (by five seconds) and we came in second for that too.

Then my thoughts were interrupted by the golden boy speaking again.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Oh fuck! Today is the challenge!" Jace shouted the final piece, just remembering. No shit Sherlock, I thought. We were literally just talking about this last night.

Three days had passed since the prank we had pulled on the Angels and it was now Friday morning. But I am getting ahead of myself now, aren't I? Let me explain what happened with the prank.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was lunch on Tuesday when the three of us finally reaped the fruit of our labors.

And it ended up being so worth it.

When the Angels walked into the cafeteria we Demons were already seated (Kaelie and Maia were far away from me, still scared of my revenge) and the Humans were still in their tower.

The Angels came in practically naked.

Yup. N-A-K-E-D. Well, almost.

I am very sure that the boys took pleasure in seeing the Angels girls in just their bras and underwear (except Alec) and I was also certain the Demon girls didn't mind seeing the Angel boys in their boxers, but I was just pissed.

We had been trying to embarrass the Angels and instead we had given them a crowd of admirers.

Either way, the Angels seemed ready to tear off our heads when they walked in but then they saw my fellow Demons staring and almost seemed happy about it.

But here is where it became good.

"Oh! Is it come to lunch naked day? It must be!" Jace said, trying to fix our plan.

And then he freaking took off his shirt.

And his pants.

Which meant he was sitting next to me in only his underwear.

Holy shit.

I had mixed feelings about this. The boy was gorgeous, but also an asshole.

But I kind of liked him because of that.

Fuck it. If he was going to pull something like that and confuse me then I would too.

I stood up, took of my uniform and then sat down against Jace in just my matching black lace bra and panties.

I was now leaning against Jace so my back was against his abs and it was amazing.

I smirked at the Angel boys who were all staring at me now. Then they collectively stormed off back to their castle to sulk. Ha!

Jace just stared at me though. And even though he must have peeked at my body he kept his eye mostly on my face. And I respected that very much.

And just as I felt Jace going to wrap his arms around me I got up and picked up my clothes from the ground, purposely showing Jace my ass.

I think I actually heard his heartbeat pounding in his chest.

Once I was dressed I turned to see Jace staring at me still and Alec walking over to me. And when I looked down I saw that Jace had something… interesting… going on in his lap. Good. I could affect him more than he could I.

I just needed to keep it that way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yeah. So now you know what happened with the prank, which means that I can continue with my story. Remember, it was Friday morning before the challenge.

As Alec, Jace, and I put on our special challenge gear that the wardens had given to us yesterday (all black leather fighting gear) we began to talk about the challenge.

The Makar had forbidden teachers to speak of it and my parents hadn't talked about the challenge either, so we were in the dark.

"It's ridiculous! We know nothing about this challenge!" Jace ranted as he laced up his boots.

"That not true. We know all three groups compete at once, and we know that the winner always gets two 1st place ranks to boost their score," Alec pointed out, always being technical.

"Yeah, we know that, but not what the challenge actually entails," I chided, smacking Alec on the back.

"You smack too hard," he complained.

"See if I give a fuck," I replied.

"Do you?" he asked, pretending to be curious.

"Not a bit." I told him flatly.

"Lucifer, stop flirting you two. It's gross," Jace butted in, seeming playful. But I could see that he was hurt by our "flirting." It was endearing.

Alec was trying to contain his laughter. "Dude. I'm gay." He told Jace simply. I remembered when Alec had come out. It had been really hard at first, but he didn't care now.

Jace just stood there. Finally he said, "Everything makes sense now."

Alec and I broke down laughing as Jace collected himself.

Then we were all walking out the doors of Hell castle and to the surrounding woods.

Once we got there and everyone settles down the Makar began to speak.

"Welcome everyone to your first castle vs. tower vs. castle challenge! When you r name and category is called you will go into the woods where weapons are hidden. If blood is drawn on you then you are pulled back to this area. Last man standing wins for their group. No killing! Good luck to all!" he finished, producing a paper to read our names from.

This would be a piece of cake.

"Helen Blackthorn, Angel," the girl called rushed to the woods.

"Aline Penhallow, Angel," the second girl followed the first.

"Simon Lewis, Human," the bloodsucker sprinted to the trees.

"Isabel and Alec Lightwood, Angel and Demon," They both raced forwards.

The Makar continued calling names until I was the only one left. Then he called me and I rushed into the woods, quickly finding a short sword. I ran around for a while, once coming across Alec in a tree above a clearing, picking off any other challenger that passed, even the demons. He and I had called a truce earlier, because we didn't mind splitting the ranks, but the other Demons were fair game.

I also came across Jace once, who at the time was fighting with the Angel girl Aline. I helped him out by cutting her leg from behind, only leaving a small gash. I could have taken Jace out too so there were less people to share the ranks with, but it just didn't feel right to do that to him.

It didn't matter either way because by the time that I was done arguing with myself he had taken off into a thicket of trees.

I ended up fighting three other students, an Angel who couldn't fight for his life, another Angel boy who was slightly better, but only by a little bit (it was like they didn't teach these kids how to fight) and my personal favorite. Kaelie.

The faerie bitch didn't even try to fight at first, simply running off like a deer caught in headlights, but I chased her, eager to get her out. She used some nature magic used only by her kind as she ran, closing off paths behind her, but I just hacked through them. When I finally caught up to her she was pinned against a rock face, trying to open it up and failing.

I strode toward her as she continued frantically attempting to open the cliff face. When I reached her she attempted to fight back feebly but I just knocked her dagger down. Then I slashed out at her leg cutting a deep wound in her thigh, that instantly started gushing blood. Then she disappeared.

I did not have to hurt her that bad, but I had a reputation to keep up. No one could get away with humiliating me.

Ten minutes later it was just Alec, Jace, Isabel, Simon, and I left. I ran down the path until I was just outside a clearing. I could see that the other four were all there, at a standstill.

I stayed hidden in the shadows outside the clearing as I watched my friends and the other kids watch each other. I then took a dagger out that I had found and flung it at Isabel, deciding she was a bigger threat than the bloodsucker was. It connected with her arm and she vanished, giving Jace and Alec a perfect opportunity to take the bloodsucker out of the game.

Then, because only Demons were left we were transported to the starting area and were congratulated as winners.

"Demons win!" The Makar announced, awarding one 1st place rank to all of us, since it had been a Demon tie.

Demons would always win, I thought as I pumped my arms into the air. Always.

The Makar also decided to let us keep our weapons that we had on us as a trophy. I christened my sword Heosphorous. The light bringer.

Eh? I liked that part of my story. Next time I will tell you more about Jace and I, so come back to read more.

 ** _You heard Clary, tune in next time. Till next chapter! Bye!_**


	8. Viper

**_So before I begin I want to say thank you to all of the kind reviewers and tank you again to by beta ThatCrazyFangirl7 who has been a big help. Okay, so on to the story. Enjoy!_**

Okay, darlings, as promised this part of my story will be more about Jace and I. So here we go.

Alec, Jace, and I all entered our dorm room at the same time, the two boys panting and dripping with sweat.

"Dammit! How do we always tie?" Jace shouted in frustration. This had become our tradition after the Friday challenges, to race back up here to our dorm. The boys took the stairs but I didn't have to.

I knew how much it frustrated Jace that it was always a perfect three way tie between us, so I would teleport back to our dorm at the exact moment that they entered.

"It's always a tie because she cheats!" Alec answered, just as pissed by our continuous tying as Jace.

"I do not cheat! I just happen to be the only one with the ability to teleport on the Island," I replied calmly, knowing that he wouldn't believe this.

It was true though. After I had won my fifth Friday challenge I had been gifted the ability to transport within the Island, which was not allowed to any other students.

"That's considered cheating," Jace said while Alec muttered something about purposely pissing them off.

It had been over a month since the first Friday challenge and things at school could not be better.

Alec and I had been the heads of class the entire time, as predicted, allowing us to drink the water from the River Styx. It was amazing when you drank it. You could feel all of the power running through you, and you could sense yourself getting stronger.

Jace also now came in third behind the two of us, due mostly to all the help Alec and I had been giving him.

The only problem was how stuck on Jace I was.

When Jonathon became Sebastian drawing had been my escape. No one knew about it which made it a perfect release for my emotions.

But now whenever I tried to sketch something it always ended up being Jace.

And my mind kept wandering back to him too, even though I didn't want it too.

For the past month Jace and I had gotten close, and I had been falling for his sarcastic arrogance that hid a kind man.

But a few nights ago I had seen him sneak out of Hell castle and into Heaven castle. It hadn't been for a prank, and he never told us about it. He just lied.

Now I wasn't sure whether I trusted him or not.

"What the hell?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alec's exclamation.

I moved to see what Alec was looking at and paled.

It was a fire message. And I only knew one person who sent those anymore.

Sebastian.

"Viper." I tried to say, but it came out as a whisper. I didn't take my eyes off of the note in front of me but I heard Alec dragging Jace into the hallway.

I could hear Jace pestering Alec about who viper was, but Alec stayed silent.

Then I opened the note from my brother and began to read it.

 _Dear Clarissa,_

 _I have wonderful news for you. I might have been a little bit too old to go to The School of Sacred Waters as a student, but not as a teacher. So when your headmaster offered me the position as the new weapons training teacher I couldn't pass it up. I hope you will be as excited by this news as I am, because I will be arriving soon. I cannot wait to see you again dear sister._

 _-Sebastian_

He had finished off the note with our family crest. I gagged. There was no way he was our new teacher. We had been told there was replacement coming in, but not him. Anyone but Sebastian. I tried not to scream in frustration.

 _Dear Sebastian,_

 _Of course I am excited for you to come join me here. The Morgenstern kids, together again. I cannot wait for your arrival._

 _-Clary_

I scrawled out the quick note and lit on fire, sending it back to him. I hope those lies appeased him.

It was literally impossible to escape him.

I punched the wall in anger, leaving a dent in the wall and split knuckles on my hand.

I grabbed my water bottle and stormed into the hall.

"What was it?" Alec asked as soon as I left the room.

"He's coming. Our new teacher," I managed to get out through my fury.

The last thing I saw before I teleported away was Alec's face go white as a sheet.

Then I was in a huge cavern underneath the castle. I bent down to fill the bottle with water from the river, needing to heal my hand.

I took a small sip and gasped.

I would never get used to the feeling of ecstasy as the water coursed through my veins, energizing me. I looked down at my hand to see the split skin knitting itself back together. Soon my hand was fixed and I had to worry about Sebastian coming. But I couldn't. Not yet.

So I sprinted up the stairs to the training room, suddenly full of energy. When I got there I unsheathed Heosphoros and started practicing.

Ten minutes later I was dripping with sweat after going through the hardest workout in my life, dong everything to keep my brother off of my mind.

Then Jace walked in. I had assumed that they had both stayed at the dorm, but I had been wrong. I didn't stop what I was doing though, going over sword motions again and again.

"Damn. You go easy on us don't you?" Jace asked, seeing the extent of what I could do.

"Yeah. I figure that I would end up killing any of you if I went all out," I said, not caring if I was callous, seeing as I was a Demon.

"Did he tell you?" I asked, still not stopping with my workout. If I stopped I knew I would not be able to stop thinking about the coming week and who it brought.

I heard Jace sigh. "No. I was kind of hoping you would," he told me, explaining why he was here. I silently thanked Alec. I had told Alec about Jace sneaking out and he had taken my advice and not told him anything important.

"Why won't you tell me anything anymore Clary?" Jace asked, sounding defeated. When I stayed silent he came up behind me and stopped a foot away.

I was so tired of all of the secrets and lies between us so I just told him. "Because I don't know if I can trust you anymore Jace," I said. I heard him move closer to me.

"Why would you think that," he replied.

"BECAUSE I SAW YOU SNEAK OUT TO HEAVEN CASTLE! I SAW YOU AND YOU HAVE KEPT IT A SECRET, PLAYING IT OFF LIKE IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" I erupted. All of the pent up anger just came out and unfortunately Jace was the one who was here.

"Are you still loyal to them?" I added, my voice barely a whisper this time as I voiced my worst fear, that the man I was falling for was still an Angel at heart.

This time I felt it as Jace moved closer, practically pressing against my back, because I was still not facing him. He spun me around quickly and before I knew what was happening he was kissing me. And just like that all of my anger at him disappeared and I gave in to the kiss, twining my hands behind his neck as I kissed him back, toying with the tips of his hair right where they curled.

The kiss became more passionate as he flicked his tongue at my lips, asking for entry. I parted my lips and then it was a mess of tongues and teeth and lips, trying to get closer to each other.

Jace pulled back, my arms still around his neck. "No, I am not loyal to the Angels. I am loyal to you," he said, melting my heart. But I couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"You know how cliché that sounded right?" I teased him, bringing my arms down from where they rested on his shoulders.

"Lucifer you're hard to please," he replied, grinning from ear to ear. I hid it well, but hearing him use the Demon praise Lucifer warmed my heart.

I went up on my tiptoes and pressed another kiss to his lips, glad to finally be able to do this after all of the imagining.

Then I remembered what was happening soon and my good mood evaporated.

Jace saw my frown and realized what was happening. "Who is Viper Clary?" He asked, the worry in his voice convincing me to tell him.

"Sebastian, my brother," I spat throwing my sword against the wall, the point sticking in. "He's our new teacher." I finished, before I sank down to the ground, unable to hold myself up anymore. Jace followed me down, enveloping me in his embrace. I sank into it, trying to find comfort in his warmth, but failing. Sebastian was a plaque, driving all of the warmth away from me.

I took one last second to memorize what it felt like to be in Jace's arms and then teleported out of them, landing in front of the River Styx for the second time today. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't live like this. So why live.

I then dove into the river and drank. I drank far too much to live through it, and that was just how I wanted it.

Got to say readers. It was a rough time in my life at this point. But hey, Clace! Or whatever Alec had called us. Whatever. Until next time.

 ** _Okay, so it kind of disappoints me that no one reviews on my stories, so I am going to say something. I will post the next chapter after I get five reviews. Till next chapter! Bye!_**


	9. Glowing Death

**_Hey guys, thank you so much for the love! It means a ton, because for a while I was writing and no one was reviewing. If you don't like the story, tell me or tell me how to make it better, don't just leave me wondering if everyone hates my story. And for those of you who have been reviewing with kind comments like Keira2002, klpo, Ivy Bird, Boochar88, and a guest who titled herself Zoe, thank you so much. Thank you to all of you, not just the recent few I have named. The more reviews I get the longer I will make my chapters._**

 ** _Also, one of my new favorite stories is Don't Look Back. It is literally amazing, give it a try! Thanks! Enjoy!_**

Now, for the record books, this was a very rough patch in my life. None of you are me, so none of you readers know what it is like to have Sebastian as a brother. You don't know how hard it is, and how scared I constantly was around him. So don't judge, okay? Great. Now, let's get this over with.

I laid on my back in the water, letting myself bob on the surface, waiting for the evil water to hit my system.

The amount of water I had just downed was enough that even the Makar might have died from it. It was certainly enough to kill me, so now I just had to wait for it to take effect.

As I closed my eyes and waited for the release of death I wondered what it would feel like to die from too much water. Would it hurt? I had always imagined it being the same as dying from drinking poison, but after tasting it myself and feeling the power that the water gave you, I now believed that it was more like an explosion of energy, your body not being able to hold all of the magic that the water gave you.

Then it started.

First my heart sped up, so much that I could see my chest thrumming, then I began to shiver even though the water I was in was warm. I smiled faintly, glad that I could finally escape the dark vortex that followed me around these days. I opened my eyes to see that I was glowing.

So it was going to be an energy overload then.

I closed my eyes again, and watched myself pulse with light through my eyelids, the orange tinge telling me when I was shining brightly.

Then there were loud footsteps pounding down the stairs leading to the cavern that held the River Styx.

"No, no, no! Fuck! You are not allowed to die Clary! You're too strong for this! Fuck! Why would you do this? Lucifer you're so stupid!" I could hear Jace's shouts echoing around the cavern as he dove into the river and began swimming towards me.

Then I felt a comforting warmth encircle me as Jace lifted me out of the water and started wading back to the slate walkway on the edge of it. When we were out of the water he started jogging up the stairs to the main castle area, softly cursing my stupidity under his breath.

 _No! Just let me die,_ I thought. But I knew with absolute certainty now that he wasn't going to let me go that easily. Just judging by the way he had kissed me earlier, with desperation and tenderness, he liked me a lot. And I had a feeling he wouldn't be ready to give me up yet.

"Shit! Please Clary! Don't die! I love you." I heard him whisper the last part to me as he ran with me in his arms through the halls of hell castle towards the infirmary.

 _Well damn._ I guess he likes me more than I thought. That was the last thought that ran through my mind before I embraced the darkness around me and melted into oblivion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I slowly opened my eyes, and closed them again quickly.

There were bright florescent lights above me, shining down from the ceiling of the infirmary.

 _How am I still alive? I should be dead. The water should have killed me._

Those thoughts crossed my mind as I slowly reopened my eyes, finally adjusting to the light in the room.

I tried to ask for water, but all that came out was a croak.

It was enough though, because Jace heard me and shot up from the chair he had been sleeping in and ran off to get me water. _I love you._ I replayed his words in my head and blushed. Maybe it was good I was still alive.

Looking around I noticed that Alec was also apparently sleeping in a chair next to my bed.

"Here Clary. Drink," Jace ordered me, putting a small glass of water into my shaking hand.

I took a big gulp and tried to speak again as Jace woke Alec up and turned his attention back to me.

"Hey number two. You could have been number one if you just let me die," I said bitterly to the raven haired boy as he realized I was awake. I might be glad I wasn't dead now, but I still wasn't glad to be alive either.

"I don't want to be number one. I want you to be alive," he told me in response, shocking me. We were Demons. We betrayed and back stabbed to climb the ranks. That's what we did. But Alec just wanted me to be alive, even if it meant he would be stuck as my second.

"Why? Why am I more important to you than a promotion?" I said, my voice coming out as a whisper as I tried to understand why he wasn't as cold hearted as every other Demon.

"Because you're my best and probably only friend Clary, and I don't want to be in a world without you in it. I remember when I tried to kill myself you stopped me, and it is only right that I do the same for you," he answered, his eyes glassing over as he was pulled into the past. And so was I.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _"Alec? Alec!" I shouted, rushing through the halls of Lightwood Manor. Lucifer, I hoped I wasn't too late._

 _Alec had sent me a fire message that simply read, 'goodbye' and his name. I knew what he meant though, because I had seen the signs and just been too dumb to do anything._

 _I had immediately summoned a portal and came here, to his house, hoping I was in time to save him. Alec had come out to his parents a few days ago, and it had been hell for him. They wouldn't speak to him, and only his sister Isabel would go near him. I should have done something, I should have helped him, made him feel better._

 _Yesterday he had been acting weird at the dinner party my parents had thrown for Sebastian's homecoming, but I had been too absorbed in my horror at my new brother to really take notice._

 _I heard a sobbing sound coming from the living spaces and started sprinting in that direction._

 _When I was outside Alec's room the sounds were the loudest, but when I tried to get in the door was locked. "Alec! Let me in!" I shouted through the door, pulling at the handle. The sobbing didn't stop, only growing louder, so I backed up and kicked the door open._

 _I rushed into the room, looking around, trying to find my friend. I saw the closed closet door and hit it with a spell, opening it. I didn't want to risk hurting Alec by kicking it in._

 _When the door opened I saw my friend balled up in the corner, crying, with a knife in his hand. There was blood running down his hands from slashes in his wrists and it just kept gushing._

 _I ran forward and tried to stop the bleeding by covering the wounds, but Alec shoved me away. As I hit the ground I got a good look at the knife he was holding. It was his fathers. Holy shit. His father had given him a knife to kill himself._

 _"Alec, listen to me. Don't let yourself die. This is hard, I know it is, but it will get easier. I swear on Lucifer it will. You don't have to stay here. You can come stay with me until things calm down. Just please don't do this Alec!" I told him, tears running down my own face now._

 _Then I tried again to come near him and he let me. I slowly gathered energy in my hands, before pressing them down onto his wrists, filling him with the energy, and closing up the wounds. Then I pulled him in for a hug, something I never did, and we cried together._

 _It was the last time he cried._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I looked down at my blankets, tears welling up in my eyes and spilling over. Jace sat down next to me on the bed and wiped them away. I was suddenly filled with happiness, knowing I had all I needed here with me in this room, before I returned to the vortex that threatened to swallow me again.

"I'm sorry," I told the two of them after a pause.

"Why?" they asked in unison, Alec's eyebrows furrowing and Jace resting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill myself. I don't think I really wanted to die. So, thank you Jace, thank you for saving me," I continued, looking up to meet their eyes.

"You wouldn't have died anyway," I heard Alec mutter before Jace kicked him in the shin discreetly and he shut up.

"But why? What could make you, the strongest girl I know, resort to killing herself?" Alec asked me.

I took a deep breath, finally realizing that I needed to tell someone the truth, before beginning. "Sebastian did. You don't know the whole truth, but you will soon," Alec's eyes widened as he absorbed this. They both stayed silent though, waiting for me to continue.

Images of a burning boy flashed through my head, followed by a vicious grin and a bed covered in bloody sheets. I took another deep breath.

"Sebastian raped me. For years, he would rape me every time he felt like it, until finally I fought back. In those years he would torture me, tie me to a bed and whip me, and then lick the blood off of me. I lived in terror for those years, until I made it stop, but it never really ended. And now he is coming here, to the one place I could get rid of him at, and I'm afraid of what he will do to me," I finished. I waited for the looks of disgust. Waited for the two boys who I loved more than anything to call me names and walk out of my life.

But they didn't.

"Clary. He can't hurt you here. We will protect you," Jace said, as Alec nodded. Tears were now flowing down my face, a huge burden lifted off of my shoulders.

Then the nurse came in and ruined the moment. She shooed the boys out of the room, but before Jace left I called out to him," Jace. Wait," he quickly came to my bed and I leaned up to his ear. "I love you too."

He stood there shell shocked, before the nurse pushed him out again.

Then she turned to me. "He's a looker!" she said to me before busying herself with some bottles of medicine.

I laughed softly, happy for the first time in forever, the black cloud finally going away, before replying, "Yeah. He sure is."

Wow, that was harder than I thought to write about readers. And yes, the nurse really did say that to me. When I told Jace he laughed for ten minutes straight. Come back next time.

 ** _That was purely fictional, not based off of real life events. Thank you for reading, and thank you to a certain guest reader who was so nice and left me 5 reviews, it meant a lot. Keep reviewing, all of you, because it makes an author's day. And as always, thank you to my beta ThatCrazyFangirl7! Till next chapter! Bye!_**


	10. The Most Powerful

**_Hey, so for the record, everyone who reads this story, as an author I can see. So I can see that I have a few thousand views on this story, and yet only 35 reviews. I love all of the readers who do review, so thank you guys, but for those of you who have been enjoying my hard work and not reviewing or leaving any comments behind, then I would like to make sure that you know how much it means to an author, and it is frankly super discouraging to see how many of you pass by the reviews box. Even if you don't like my story, tell me. I want to make it better so you do like it._**

 ** _Okay. Now that I am done ranting about reviews, I am going to do something different this chapter. I am going to write a bit of Jace's point of view into this chapter. Don't ask me how, just read it, and please tell me how you liked it so I could maybe write another in his or another characters point of view._**

 ** _Lastly, raise your hands for Malec and Sizzy. I want to know who want a multi ship story and who want it to be just Clace. Okay, sorry for the long authors note. Enjoy!_**

Hey readers, it's your girl Clary Morgenstern back at it again! Yeah, you know, that sounded a lot better in my head. Damn. Oh well. Okay guys, so here is the next part of my story. This might have been one of my least favorite memories from my time at The School of Sacred Waters, so…

I stood outside the dorm room that I shared with Jace and Alec, trying to work up the courage to go back in there. I know that they weren't mad at me for trying to kill myself, but after growing up the way I did, it was still hard for me to believe.

Plus, now that Jace and I were a thing, whatever that meant, I was worried that it would be awkward to share a room. Not just for us either, but for Alec. I didn't want him to feel like a third wheel, but I wasn't sure how to not make him feel that way.

Great Lucifer, I sounded like a fucking Angel with all of my worrying. I took a deep breath. I was Clary Morgenstern, Demon royalty, the best warrior that this school has ever seen. And the most powerful Demon alive.

Oh yeah. I didn't mention that part. Well, I don't want to go into detail, so I'll just tell you now. Basically, during the time I spent in the infirmary, I learned some interesting things. Like why Alec had said that I wouldn't have died from the water.

So, we all know that my father, Valentine, is an asshole. It's simply common knowledge. But what you didn't know, because I didn't know and couldn't tell you, is that he experimented on me as a baby. Yeah. He just got promoted from asshole to major asshole.

So, from what I learned, and what the nurse's told me they had found in my blood, was that I had a super high concentration of Demon blood in me. Now, you readers might be thinking, "well, she's a Demon. Shouldn't she have all Demon blood?" that would be a smart question to ask. But no. No person can be one hundred percent evil. Not even my father. Everyone has a small bit of goodness in them, and if not goodness, than not evilness. But I did. My father had injected me with the blood of a real demon from Edom. A very powerful demon. And now I had one hundred percent Demon blood, which meant one hundred percent evilness.

So yeah. I was one hundred percent evil, and that was that. Or so I thought. But it turned out that I could do things that other Demons couldn't. For example, I could drink a ton of evil water and not have any side effects. We tested that one. They made me drink a few bottles at a time and nothing happened. Apparently I had only gone unconscious the first time because it was that. The first time. So, back to the story.

I opened the door and stepped through, hoping everything would end up alright. I should have known better. I had forgotten. They had let me out of the infirmary super early this morning, and I hadn't realized it was a Friday. Shit. I have to change and go if I want to make it to the woods in time.

I rushed to my dresser, grabbing my challenge gear and pulling it on, glad the boys had already left. I didn't even look at the calendar on the wall, because if I had I might have noticed that today was the day that Sebastian was set to arrive. I didn't look though, and after pulling my hair back into a fiery high ponytail. I sprinted out of the door before remembering that I could teleport and snapping my fingers. I ended up back in the cavern with the water. I was happy now though, so I wasn't temped by the river, even though I knew it couldn't kill me. I quickly took a long drink from it, power and energy rushing through me that I could use for the challenge.

Then I snapped my fingers again and landed in the clearing outside the woods. I instantly spotted Alec and Jace in our formation, even though it looked weird without me at the head. So I ran up and stepped into the top position, nodding to Alec and Jace just in time.

The Makar then stepped out of Earth tower, looking resplendent in his flowing silver robes. I was confused. He had only worn those once before, when our old weapons training teacher left.

I quickly whipped my head around to give Alec a questioning glance and noticed that his face was as pale as a sheet. He mouthed, "Viper," to me. I snapped my head straight, my face draining of al color. How could I have forgotten.

"Today we welcome a new teacher students. I expect you all to be kind to him, even if he is not a teacher of yours. Welcome the new Demon weapons training teacher, Sebastian Morgenstern!" The Makar shouted out in his booming voice, before stepping aside and letting another figure out of the tower. My brother. Or what used to be my brother.

The Angels and Humans all gasped and took a few steps backwards. Everyone know about Sebastian. They knew how evil he was. They knew what he could do, and what he had done, and they were right to be scared of him.

He stood there on the stairs of Earth tower, silent and still, stone faced as always. I knew what he was waiting for though. So I steeled myself and stepped out of formation.

I walked slowly up the stairs to where the man that haunted my nightmares stood. Then I opened arms wide and said in a fake cheerful voice, "Welcome to school brother!" Spreading my arms wide to encompass the castles and tower all at once.

Then a malicious grin split his face, looking unnatural on his face. He opened his arms too, pulling me towards him into a hug. He lifted me up and spun me around in that hug, seeming to anyone watching like a loving brother happy to see his sister for the first time in a while, but he whispered into my ear while we spun. He whispered, "I look forward to our time together sister." That was it. No emotion, just that. But that was all it took for a coldness to envelop my heart, dragging me back into the vortex.

He let me go then, stepping back to join the Makar on the side of the steps. I moved back too, back to our formation. I saw Alec shoot me a small smile, trying to tell me to stay positive. But I was focused on Jace. He looked like he was about to explode with rage. His fists were clenched behind his back, and his jaw was tensed, ready to punch something. I understood the feeling. I imagined it was difficult for him to watch me, the girl he loved, have to touch the man who had abused her for her whole life.

I brushed my fingers against him as I turned, and he relaxed a little. I shot him a sad smile, letting him know I would be fine, before turning to the Makar.

"Today we have a special challenge. It is a partnered challenge, and it is tournament style, focusing on your endurance and skill to carry two people during a difficult time. I mean this figuratively of course. No actual carrying of people," he finished, before letting us pair up and go into the woods.

Ten minutes later we were all paired up. I was with Alec, and Jace was with that Kaelie bitch, her being the only one available. He was shooting me help signals while I just laughed and smirked at him.

We were all in front of a cliff, the one we were supposed to race up for each match. It was by group, so the top Angel, Human, and Demon pairs would face off at the end.

I waited a long time to go, seeing as Alec and I were last. We were against Maia and Jordan, and we were fairly confident in our win to say the least. And we did. Quickly. Not that we didn't have some trouble, we did. Just not nearly enough to make us lose. There may also have been more than a few mumbled curses as we tried to make our way up the cliff while tied together. It wasn't easy to climb up the face of a cliff in tandem, especially when there is no gear to use. But we still won.

We scaled the cliff while tied together a few minutes faster than the other pair, who were struggling a lot with the whole thing. When I got to the top and looked down I saw Sebastian watching with what I think passed as his version of pride. I saw how he had that look on his face, the one meaning that he was silently taking credit for my accomplishments.

Then I had to wait a long while longer for the next interesting race. It was the final three teams. Isabel and Helen for Angel's. Simon and Lily for Humans. Jace and Kaelie for Demons. I was fairly pissed about not being in the finals, but someone had hit Alec with a spell to make him go unconscious halfway up our last race, and I had tried to carry both of us up, but he was heavy and I was small.

So now it was Jace and Kaelie. The Makar shouted for the teams to begin climbing and it was immediately obvious who would win. Jace and Kaelie were dominating, but only because Jace just made Kaelie climb on his back and he was carrying them both up the cliff. I watched in pride as my boyfriend reached the top, way ahead of everyone else. I watched in less pride as Kaelie climbed off his back and hugged him. I watched in utter horror as he hugged her back. I watched in fury as she kissed him and he didn't pull away. I snapped my fingers and disappeared.

Jace! What are you doing! Give me back my book! Jac-!

Hey readers! The names Herondale. Jace Herondale. As you might be able to tell, I just took Clary's diary from her and am now taking over. Oh wait, she says it's not a diary. It's an informative blog. Wow. Big difference.

So currently, Clary is sitting underneath me, trying to get out from under my "Obscene amount of fat." Her words, not mine. Wait, wait, hold on.

Okay. She tells me that if I am going to keep her away from the book, that I have to keep writing what she was writing. I can do that. Okay, I see where she left off. Got it. Back to our story.

I shoved Kaelie off of me, before looking down at the students waiting for us to come down. No red headed ones. Shit. I don't know what had happened. One moment we were hugging and the next Kaelie was kissing me as I tried to get away. Clary must be so angry at me. Shit, shit, shit! Now she probably thought that I was a fucking scumbag. She had told me that she loved me and now she had to see me kissing someone else.

I saw a small number appear on Kaelie's back, a one. I assumed there was one on mine too, because the Makar disappeared from sight, probably back to his tower.

I climbed down quickly, ready to go after Clary, hoping she would let me explain before killing me, but I didn't get the chance.

Alec stopped me, his face a storm cloud. "She loved you, and you do that? She told you about her past, and you fucking do that to her!" he hissed at me. I tried to explain, but I again didn't get the chance, seeing as he punched me straight in the face. I felt my nose break, hot liquid streaming out of it, and I fell over, almost getting knocked out.

I stood up and Alec was gone, probably after Clary, but he was replaced by someone that scared me way more. Clary's brother. Sebastian.

"She loved you?" he asked me, his voice deadly calm. I nodded, gulping. "And she watched you kiss that girl?" he said. I nodded again, feeling sick and guilty. I needed to find Clary and explain.

Then I was struck with excruciating pain, and saw Sebastian swirling his fingers in the air. I gasped for breath, trying to breathe through the pain. My vision started to get black dots at the edges, and I thought I was going to pass out. Then the pain lifted, and I was gulping in breath. "You're lucky as fuck that I can't kill you Angel boy," he spat at me before stalking off into the woods. Shit.

I was so screwed. And I might have just lost the most important person in my life. Shit, shit, shit.

So I didn't do terrible right? Clary is saying I did. Oh well, she's the one who's stuck. Ha! Come back next time.

 ** _Till next chapter! Bye!_**


	11. A Changing Day

**_Hey, so thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, it is so nice to hear all of you again. A few readers messaged me saying they wanted Sizzy and Malec, but it was only a few. So here's the deal. Everyone who want Sizzy review Sizzy. Just that one word. Anyone who wants Malec review just the word Malec. I will count them up and if 10 different people vote for a ship then I will start writing them in. Enjoy the chapter!_**

Finally, I got my book back from Jace. Do you all realize how heavy he is? It's freaking ridiculous. He is like a bear. I thought I was going to suffocate under him. Either way, it is finally me back, at least for now, because Alec is sitting near me and watching me as I write, so he might try to take it from me later. We shall see.

I thought it was pertinent to say that none of you should ever feel bad for Sebastian. Or Jonathon, or whatever you want to call him. He isn't Jonathon anymore, so don't pull the "it isn't his fault he was captured and changed" card on me. It wasn't his fault, but Sebastian is a new person and he is an asshole. Glad I got that out there. I'll shut up and continue now.

Once I teleported I only saw blackness. Good. I had been experimenting with my teleportation for a while, and I had figured out that I could stay in the space between realities for a while.

So here I was, in a loophole in time, sobbing over my… boyfriend? Cheating on me. Well, ex-boyfriend now, but either way. I thought about everything he had said to me and done for me. Was it all a lie? Was I just a toy for him to play with?

Jokes on him then if he thinks he can cheat on me and get away with it. I was Clarissa Morgenstern. And he was completely and utterly screwed. And I was the one who was going to screw him over.

Once I had that revelation, my sadness turned to anger. Anger at my life and how unfair it was, anger at Jace for playing with my emotions, anger at Jonathon for becoming Sebastian, and anger at my parents for liking Sebastian better. Anger at myself for not trying harder to be Sebastian's sister. Anger for never realizing what was happening.

I was so stupid. I hadn't even realized it. How could I not have? I had seen Sebastian hit Jace before I surrendered to this place, and I had seen him be kind to me in the past. The only times he was terrible to me were the Thursdays. Because Thursday was a changing day for him.

For those of you who don't know what a changing day is, which would be most of you, it is a day that holds significant value in a person's past, and on that day, the person changes into a different version of themselves. They can go from kind to demonic. Demonic to kind. So, that was why I couldn't believe that I hadn't connected the dots before. My brother Jonathon was captured on a Thursday, and his changing day was Thursday. So basically, on Thursdays he changed into a monster, rather than just being bad with emotions.

Shit. So he didn't know. Shit, shit, shit. Some all-powerful thing I am, not knowing that he was changing. I focused then, closing my eyes and imagining the weapons training classroom, and pulled myself out of the blackness.

When I appeared it was the middle of the night. Time worked differently in the loophole, so I should have expected it to be later. Sebastian was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered to him.

His head shot up. He bolted out of his chair and hugged me. It still wasn't a Jonathon hug, because even without changing, Sebastian still had trouble with emotion, but it was a hug nonetheless.

"I didn't want you to feel bad for me, the way you do now. I would rather you hate me than pity me." He replied, somehow just knowing what I was asking. I nodded into his shoulder and started crying again.

"Clary. Clary. You have to be brave and go back to your dorm. You can't be here right now." He whispered to me.

"Why not?"

"It's Wednesday night Clary. But almost Thursday morning. I'll change soon." I pulled away from him, nodding already, steeling myself to go back there. I was just about to turn and leave when the clock hand hit twelve.

Then it began. I watched my first change. Sebastian's skin rippled, turning itself inside out. Then an evil grin took over his face and I knew the Demonic side was upon him. I still couldn't believe I hadn't realized sooner.

I ran out the door, and then teleported to my room. When I got in I slammed the door behind me and locked it.

Jace and Alec were just waking up, although I noticed a few bruises on Jace's face. Form Alec and Sebastian probably.

Jace's eyes widened and his mouth opened but I cast a quick spell and he couldn't move or talk.

"He changes. I just saw it. Sebastian has a changing day!" I blurted out to a now awake Alec. His eyes widened and the worry left him face before returning.

"Lucifer. How couldn't we have known?" he asked, trying to get over his shock still. I told him I didn't know and recounted the night's events.

He just nodded and I watched Jace's eyes flicker around, trying to break the spell. I finally finished, and tired of watching the boy try to squirm I released him and then threw him out the door.

"Go stay with Kaelie tonight!" I spat before locking the door again. Then I leaned back against it and slid to the floor, letting my head fall into my hands in the same position that my brother had been in earlier.

"What do I do Alec?" I asked him, letting defeat slip into my voice. Alec came over to me and sat down next to me against the wall. I rested my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. I broke down then, tired of holding everything in, and began to silently cry.

We just sat there, him holding me as I cried, for a while. Then he spoke. "You avoid him. Don't go near him on his changing day."

I looked up at Alec and saw him looking at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Alec. He's my teacher. I have to spend a lot of time with him in a classroom full of weapons. I can't avoid him," I replied, trying to pull myself back together.

"I'll protect you Clary. You know that. You know I will," he told me, making me look at him.

"I know Alec. I know you will," I said, leaning my head back against his shoulder as he rubbed circles on my back. It was moments like these that made me wish Alec wasn't gay, because he would be the best boyfriend for me. The opposite of Jace.

Jace. Oh, Jace.

I didn't even know where to begin with Jace. He told me that he loved me and then he kissed Kaelie. Or she kissed him. I wasn't sure what to think anymore. I wanted to hate him so badly. I wanted to feel contempt when I thought of him, but all I could imagine was the smell of him, and the way we fit together. I wanted to let go of him, and live my life without him, not weighed down by him, but I couldn't. I couldn't imagine a life without him in it.

Whenever I would imagine my future before I came to school here I would imagine the beautiful and cold throne in my family's palaces throne room. The throne that would one day be mine. I imagined ruling with an iron fist, Jonathon, or Sebastian by my side. I imagined the life of a born Demon royal.

Now I couldn't picture anything. It was all grey spaces and black outlines, emptiness. Except Jace. Now, no matter how I imagined my future unfolding, I could only imagine Jace next to me. He was the only constant.

"Clary?" Alec asked after a long while, probably wondering if I had fallen asleep.

"Yeah?" I asked back, our tones hushed, befitting the quiet of the night.

"I still ship Clace," was what he said. I opened my mouth and then closed it again, and opened it, and closed it. I probably looked like a dying fish. I didn't know what to say to that. And then Alec's breathing evened out, telling me that he was asleep.

I drifted off too, still trying to figure out what to make of Alec's comment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I woke up with a crick in my neck. I sat up and rolled my head around, trying to work it out. Then I realized where I was. On the ground.

The events of last night came flooding back to me, threating to drown me with their emotions. But I had resolved last night to ignore all of them until they started making sense to me.

So instead of trying to understand my life, I woke up Alec. He started awake. "What? Where?" he asked groggily.

"Late for class. Against our door," I replied, answering his questions exactly. He stood up, suddenly awake.

"We're late! Shit! Hurry up Clary!" he started running around the room, changing quickly and getting his bag together. It was quite entertaining to watch him forget that he had magic.

I snapped my fingers and was in our uniform. I caught my bag as Alec threw it to me and we walked out the door.

Right into a sleeping Jace.

"Whaa?" Jace asked, being woken up. I hated to admit it, but his sleepy voice was super sexy.

I rolled my eyes at him lying on the floor outside my door and we continued walking. Once we were outside earshot though, I immediately began speaking. "He stayed. He stayed and he slept outside our door. What does that even mean?" I rambled to Alec, trying to keep my calm.

"It means you need to give him a chance to explain himself," he replied, always the wise one.

"When did you get so good at girl talk?" I joked with him, a million thoughts running through my head at once.

"I didn't. I just read a lot of phycology books," he told me.

"Why?"

"Because I love fucking with other people's minds!" he said back, his voice turning comical. Then we both broke down laughing in the middle of the hall, forgetting everything else we were talking about.

"Shit. Class!" Alec said, remembering where we were going. Then we sprinted.

The rest of the morning went by in a haze, along with lunch, the comments of the Angel girls not effecting me as much as they used to, or making me want to snap something back at them. No, I was too busy being scared witless for Weapons Training with Sebastian.

Then, just as we were waiting out in the corridor for Sebastian to arrive, I had the best idea. The water. I was still head of class, so I could use it to help me spar against him.

"Cover for me!" I shouted to Alec as I visualized the cavern.

"Clary! N-" the rest of what he said was cut off as I teleported to the cavern. Then I filled my water bottle and chugged the whole thing. I repeated this two more times, using the techniques I learned for harnessing the power it gave me as I went.

Then I hurriedly teleported back to the hallway, arriving just in time to see Sebastian open the door to the room. He narrowed his eyes at me. I smirked sweetly back, trying to hide my glowing hand. He let everyone in then and I took a seat in the back, Alec sitting next to me.

I showed him my glowing hand and his eyes widened. "That's cheating! You don't know what that much water will do to your skills," he whisper hissed at me.

"I know. But I need the advantage. I'm going to challenge Jace to a hundred cuts duel," I said, steel creeping into my voice as I hardened my heart.

At that Alec put his hand over mine and looked into my eyes. "I don't agree with this, but if it helps, then I support you."

I nodded my head gratefully. I couldn't have done it without his blessing. "It will help. I need to get this wave of emotion out of me, and since he caused all of them…" I let my sentence trail off, knowing that Alec already knew what I was going to say.

"Care to share with the class? Or are you just so much better than us that you don't have to follow the rules?" Sebastian called from the front of the room, a sneer filling his face.

I stood up, my heart growing a stone casing. "I am better than all of you, but sure. I'll share. I was just talking about how I challenge Jonathon Herondale to a hundred cuts duel." The whole class gasped in unison, but I was more focused on how Sebastian flinched when he heard the name Jonathon. My brother is in there somewhere.

"Are you final in your decision?" Sebastian asked me in a deadly calm voice.

"I am."

"Well then. Mr. Herondale. Step into the circle." Sebastian said, gesturing at the circle of runes carved into the floor of the training room.

Jace slowly walked into the circle and he looked utterly confused. Of course. He was Angel born. They didn't do hundred cut duels. I kept a stoic expression on my face as he looked at me, a pleading in his eyes.

"I assume you don't know the rules Jonathon?" Sebastian asked Jace.

"Jace, sir, and no."

"Okay then _Jace._ Here is how it works. You cannot cast spells in this circle. You get a single weapon, or you're choosing and once the duel begins it is not over until one opponent has one hundred blood drawing cuts. Do you follow?" Sebastian explained.

Jace looked horrified. I didn't know why though. He cut my heart a hundred times by kissing Kaelie, so why not cut my body as many.

"Clary? You really want to make me do this to you?" he whispered to me. I scoffed. Didn't he learn anything last time? He was no match for me.

"I'm sure."

"Yes. I understand," he turned to Sebastian. I noticed his Adams apple bobbing up and down though. He was nervous. How endearing.

"Clarissa. Step into the circle." I stepped inside the circle and felt my magic being taken from me temporarily.

"Choose your weapon," Sebastian ordered the two of us, a table of swords appearing beside us. I choose a short sword quickly, wishing for Heosphorous. Jace picked a katana blade, his hand shaking. I saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath before turning back to me. His eyes looked dead.

"Begin!" Sebastian shouted and a ring of fire leapt up above the runes. I launched myself at him as if I was aiming for his chest, but turning my body midair and cutting his shin. A small line of red appeared and a number popped up above his head. His cut count.

He stared me, shocked. He hadn't even had time to raise his blade against my attack. Then the fight really started.

He threw himself forward, looking sad, but also determined to regain the lead. He lashed his sword out at me, aiming for my left arm, but I brought my booted foot up to knock his sword out of the way, using the opening to make a small cut in his abdomen. That was the strategy for this fight. Make a bunch of small cuts and then a few big ones, and then more small ones, that way I could spread out the pain more.

His number 1 changed to a 2.

We circled around some more, Jace being more cautious this time. I saw and kicked off the edge of the circle, using the force field as a wall, and came down over him, making a long deep slash down his back.

He arched backwards, a shout coming from him. My heart gave a lurch, but I shut it down. He didn't deserve my love.

3.

The fight continued, progressing somewhat quickly, and soon Jace's number was 88 and mine was 5. He had gotten a few lucky cuts in, but they were super small. Jace, on the other hand, was soaked in his own blood, a few of my cuts going deeper than intended. Nothing life treating though.

I still had tons of energy, my power tripled by the water, but Jace was barely staying upright. He rushed at me, and I side stepped and kicked him in the side. He fell to the floor.

I knelt down beside him. I stopped the tears prickling at my eyes. He didn't deserve them. I took my sword and his arm in my hands. Then I made twelve small cuts on his arm, watching his number hit 100. Then the force field came down and I looked around. Everyone was still, watching with rapt expressions. I ran to where Alec was and we left the classroom, leaving everyone else to get Jace to the infirmary.

"Why was it so hard to hurt him Alec?" I practically sobbed as we got back to the dorm room.

"Because you still love him Clary. You still love him," Alec responded, sadness tinging his voice.

I laid back, my head in his lap. I thought for a while, going over the duel. Then I finally spoke. I spoke the few words that broke me all over again.

"I know."

I'm super happy right now, because Alec didn't steal my book from me. Something about not wanting to write about the worst decision I ever made. Whatever.

 ** _Hey, so nothing more to say really. Till next chapter! Bye!_**


	12. The New Demon and the Taken

**_Hey, so I am going to be going away until Thursday night, so don't expect any updates until Friday night at the latest. The ship count is 2 votes for Malec and 2 votes for Sizzy, so keep voting guys. Okay, love you all, enjoy!_**

It had been a few weeks since Jace and I had gotten together, and things were going shockingly well. We were officially a couple, and things weren't awkward between us and Alec, because we had made each other a pact not to let him feel like a third wheel.

Everything was just working out really well. Although Alec and I were still the head of year consistently, Jace was never far behind us, usually scoring third in challenges. The Friday challenges were going well too, Alec even having won enough to gain the ability to teleport around the island, which pissed Jace off to no end.

Like I said though, it was shocking that things were going so well, considering the entirety of my life had been shit before this year. Even things with Seb were going well, the two of us having gotten into a schedule for his changing day. He would go into his office every Wednesday night, and I would lock the door and cast some spells to keep his from getting out, and then Friday morning I would revoke them, that way he wasn't able to do any harm, and he was still able to do whatever he wanted the rest of the week.

I was happier than I had ever been, and yet I still couldn't shake the feeling that it wouldn't last. I knew there was no reason to think like that, but the way my life had always been, I had quickly learned that good things never did last for very long. Jace and Alec, and even Seb had been trying to convince me to let my guard down and enjoy it, but I couldn't. It was in my blood to be guarded, and to follow my instincts, and they were telling me something was going to happen.

I had also been wrestling with my heart, trying to decide whether or not to tell the three boys the thing that had been keeping me up ever since Seb and I had gotten the invitation to the annual Christmas party my birth givers threw.

I kept thinking back to all of those sleepless nights that had been pushed on me, and the days where I would hang scared, and I didn't think I would be able to relive them by telling the boys, but if we had to go back to the palace for the party and be around our parents I wanted them to know.

I had been trying to figure this out for a while, and I could tell Alec knew something was up. The others were clueless, but then again, Alec and I knew each other the best.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern! If you don't come back I swear to god I will murder you in your sleep!" I heard Alec shout to me as though I was hearing it through water. I opened my eyes to see the inky blackness of what I was calling the between lands, since it happened when I was between destination teleporting. I had been sitting here for a while trying to figure stuff out, but it was Wednesday afternoon and we had to go to lunch soon.

We had been given the class before lunch today off and we had come back to our dorms. I came back into reality and immediately grabbed a pillow, chucking it at Alec's head. "You know I hate my name _Alexander!_ " I shouted at him as he faked hurt. He made a face when I used his name, making me laugh.

"What? No comment on me murdering you in your sleep?" he asked, making another odd face. I just smirked at him.

"Please. You couldn't kill me is I had no legs and no hands. Plus, we both know how light of a sleeper I am," I answered simply, getting my bag from my desk. It was true, I was like the worlds lightest sleeper, and I had to be, because I was constantly scared that Sebastian or my father would come in and hurt me in my sleep.

I know, a screwed up thing for a kid to have to worry about, but that was the life of an abused Demon.

I banished those thoughts from my mind, linking arms with Alec as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"Hey. I just realized. Where's Jace?" I asked Alec, having been so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed the lack of my golden boyfriend.

"I sent him ahead. It's his turn to make sure that there aren't any Humans or Angels near our tree," he explained.

I nodded, chucking at the thought of Jace shooing the other students away. Our tree was one of the many that ringed the clearing that served as our cafeteria. We had sat at the tables for a few weeks in the beginning of the year, before I climbed into the tree and ate my lunch perched on a branch one day. It kind of stuck, and now all three of us ate lunch in the tree every day, but someone always went ahead to make sure there was no scum around it.

When we arrived there was a big ring around our tree though. I pushed through the crowd to see Jace pinned against the trunk of the tree, a few feet in the air. But no one was holding him up there. Magic.

Then someone walked out from behind the massive trunk. Isabelle. But different. She was wearing the Demon uniform and her makeup was all dark. She had her hand in the air, obviously the one holding Jace paralyzed.

There was a cocky smirk on her face as she sashayed over to us. "What the fuck Isabelle?" Alec shouted as he came next to me.

"What big bro? You aren't happy to see your little sis change sides?" she asked in a fake voice.

"How did you become Demon?" Alec demanded, nudging my side. I got the hint and raised my fingers. Isabelle immediately dropped her arm and Jace came down.

"Thanks." I nodded to Jace, acknowledging him but not taking my eyes off of Isabelle.

"What?! How did you do that?!" Isabelle shrieked at me.

"Answer the question Isabelle," Alec said in a deadly calm voice.

"Fine. I was head of class so I could drink the water that we have. The ageless water. Either way, I never belonged in Angel, so I drank some Demon water instead, and poof. Demon uniform," she said. "Now how did you do that?" She asked me again.

"Because I'm a million times more powerful than you Isabelle," I answered her.

"Whatever Morgenstern. Either way, I have magic now, since I'm a Demon, and when your boy toy came over and tried to force me to move I put him in his place," she explained, having calmed down.

"Isabelle. If we welcome you to Demon, will you stop being a bitch to us?' I asked, tired of this girl.

"I was going to stop being a bitch either way, this while situation just pissed me off." I nodded, glad that we were on the same page.

"Who are you rooming with?" I asked her, trying to restart on a good note.

"Umm, some girl named Kaelie, and Magnus Bane," she answered, genuinely seeming to try to stop being a bitch.

"That's awesome. Kaelie isn't actually living there. The wardens are super chill at Hell castle, so Kaelie is rooming with Maia, and Maia's old roommate Jordan took the extra room at the end of our hall, so he's alone, which means that it is just you and Mags," I explained to her. Magnus and I had gotten close recently, and he was one of my best friends. "You'll love him. But I must warn you Isabelle, he's very gay," I said and she laughed. It was surprisingly natural to talk to her. Like old friends.

"He sounds awesome. And call me Izzy, all my old friends did," she told us.

We continued our lunch in peace, Izzy joining us in the tree of lunch, already part of our inner circle. I could see the happiness practically oozing off of Alec, because he had always wished Izzy could be a Demon with him.

When lunch finished Alec and I teleported to Izzy's old room, grabbed her stuff, teleported it to her new room , dropped it off, then teleported back to the clearing and I got Jace, and Alec got Izzy and we teleported them back to the dorms.

We spent our free period helping Izzy get situated, which ended up with us skipping the rest of classes, because damn that girl had a lot of stuff, and then we all just hung out, Magnus joining us after his final class.

I didn't even look at the time, we just drank and talked and laughed. It was nice, seeing Alec and Izzy catch up on lost time, seeing Izzy and Magnus become friends, and just watching it all from in Jace's arms.

The time ticked by, going unnoticed by everyone, and I forgot my troubles for a while. When it got dark in the room, we lit candles. We relaxed and enjoyed out time together.

So when Izzy asked me if I was exited about going home and seeing my parents for the party I was sad to be pulled out of my peaceful tranquility. I wasn't sure how to respond either, so I tried my best not to put too much of a damper on the mood. "Not really Iz. My parents were always kind of... screwed up in the head. We never had a healthy relationship," I said, trying not to let them into what life was like at home, as I subconsciously tugged my blazer down to cover my scars. The one's everyone thought were from battle.

"Their loss then. I get why you call them birth givers now though," Izzy responded, laughing it all off, and I gladly forces out a laugh as well, trying to sweep the conversation under the rug.

Then we got back to talking about everyone else, which I was perfectly fine with.

I had felt Jace squeeze me tighter when I was talking though, so I knew he probably had some idea of what was happening, but I wasn't planning on letting it get to me. I would tell him when I was ready, an because I knew that he would most likely find out before that day came, I knew that he would find out when he needed to know.

"Izzy, are you guys going to go back to the party to, considering you're a Demon now?" I asked the girl, putting the spotlight on her.

"Yeah, I think I will, considering my parent shave no clue I'm a Demon, and I want them to hear it from me. Robert will probably be pissed, considering he was always the nicer of the two, but if he doesn't agree with my new category he can go fuck himself," Izzy finished and we all laughed before moving on to lighter conversation.

Jace got up and said he had to go the bathroom. I went across the way to our dorm to grab another blanket, because it was cold in the dorms. It took me a while though, because I didn't know where the extra's were.

When I got back to Izzy and Magnus' I expected Jace to be there so I could cuddle up in his arms again with the blanket this time, and continue enjoying my night. It had been a good twenty minutes though, so it was a reasonable expectation.

When he wasn't there though I got worried. "Guys, have you seen Jace?" I asked them.

"No, we thought he was with you," Alec answered, more awake now. Then I looked at the time and my whole world crashed down.

"Alec. It's 12:08," I said, my voice barely a whisper. Alec looked at the clock and back to me, confused. "Alec. It's 12:08 on Thursday morning," I said again, adding the day. Alec's eyes got super wide then, fully awake now.

"Shit. Shit!" Alec shouted at no one, and Izzy and Magnus slept through it.

"I can't believe I forgot to lock the door. This is all my fault," I whispered again, trying not to cry.

"It's not your fault and we can worry later. We need to go check his office now," Alec said, always rational.

I nodded and pulled myself together, and then we ran out of the room and tore through the halls, not slowing until we got to the office, and saw it's doors wide open and the room open.

"Looking for someone?" I heard behind us and I spun around. Seb was there, changed Seb, with a gagged Jace in his arms, and knife to his throat. A whimper escaped my throat, and Sebastian sneered.

I started towards him, ready to do I don't know what, but something and Sebastian pushed the knife in deeper, causing a thin line of blood to bloom on Jace's neck. I stopped in my tracks.

"You move, I kill him. Now, if you want pretty boy back in one piece I would suggest getting me a large bottle of water from the River Styx, and the Makar's silver cloak. You have until midnight." Sebastian finished and before I could say anything him and Jace disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I sank to the ground, sobbing as Alec stood still, in shock. I knew the happiness wouldn't last. It never did.

 ** _Sorry not sorry for the cliffie! Please, review! Till next chapter! Bye!_**


	13. Lights Out

**_Hey guys, so as you can see I am kind of falling into a rhythm_** _**where I post on weekends, so look for that, but if I have enough time during the week I try to do it then too. Also, I thought I would keep you in the loop with the other ships. Malec = 3 votes Sizzy = 4 votes. Just thought I'd add that. I also realized that I have stopped mentioning how awesome my beta ThatCrazyFangirl07 is, because she does still help me on all of my chapters. One last thing. A guest who goes by Tawny has been posting super sweet comments on not just this story, but both of my other stories as well, it really made my day to read them all. Okay, I know you're all probably dying to get to the actual story with that cliffie from last time, so enjoy!**_

 _Hey readers. My memory of this part of the story are sort of spaced because of how distraught I was, so fore warning, I'm going to try my best, but the amazing Clarissa Morgenstern might make some mistakes. And if you plan on being a bitch about it than fuck off (Sorry. Demon habit)._

After Sebastian disappeared Alec and I were there for an undeterminable amount of time, trying to process what we just saw. Seb became Sebastian like he always did on Thursdays, but this time I fucked up and left the door unlocked, which let him out and gave him the ability to take Jace from me. From us. All because I wanted to have a normal night with my friends, like a normal person, and let myself forget about my responsibilities.

I should have known better than to think that I could let myself forget about the shit in my life and everything would be okay.

And now Jace was going to pay the price for my actions. And if anything happened to him, I knew that I would always blame myself for getting the man I loved killed. And that knowledge just might kill me too.

I was glad that Alec didn't blame me at least. He blamed the Angels for taking Jonathon, he blamed the world for fucking with our lives, and he blamed the Makar for letting Sebastian become a teacher here. But he didn't blame me, and he didn't blame Seb, which meant a lot to me, because he would have been the easiest target for anger to fall on.

When we finally made it back to the dorm and shook Magnus and Izzy awake, we were in a somewhat rational state of mind, and we were capable of making decisions that were reasonable.

I filled the two of them in on what had happened as Alec tried unsuccessfully to track first Jace, and then Sebastian. And once I was done filling them in they both answered in unison. "That little fucker!" They both shouted together, as if they rehearsed it.

"Guys! Did you not listen to a word I just said? That is kind of our problem at the moment. We can't kill Sebastian, because every other day of the week, he's just my brother, not a psychopath," I said to them, trying to get them to see reason. I would do almost anything to get Jace back, but I couldn't kill my brother to do it. Not after I had just gotten him back.

"Yeah, but on Thursdays he is a threat to all Angels, Demons, and Humans alike. If we need to kill him then we need to kill him," Izzy countered, obviously out for blood.

"Izzy. I can't choose between my brother and my boyfriend. I can't," I practically whispered, tears prickling in my eyes as my throat began to burn.

Izzy face softened, giving up her fight for death. I appreciated it, and I would ever have guessed we would ever have ended up this close, but look at us now. She pulled me into a hug and let me pull myself back together.

"I'm not opposed to serious injury though," I added after a minute. Izzy pulled back and held me at arm's length.

"I hope you know that if that asshat hurt Jace," She said in seriousness.

"I don't doubt it. And if Jace is hurt I will too," I replied, making the raven haired girl laugh.

"Cough, cough," Alec said behind us, ruining the moment.

"Awkward but okay. What did you find?" I asked him, hoping for some good news. It was already 3:00 a.m. and we only had 21 hours to do a shit ton of stuff.

"Nothing. That's why I'm here. We need a plan, because the only other option is to meet Sebastian's demands, and who the fuck knows what he would do with that shit. I mean, what could he need Evil water and a silver cloak for?" Alec questioned, making my heart sink. Then I thought over his question, and it stopped.

"He's trying to make it permanent," I whispered, my throat cracking.

"Make what permanent?" Izzy asked, her voice filling with confusement.

"The change. If he uses the Makar's cloak and wears it while drinking the water it will make him stuck as evil. And it would only take the single minute before it hit's Friday," I explained, a plan forming in my head.

"You have that look. What are you thinking?" Alec asked, his eyes narrowing.

"What if we gave him a magical cloak, just not the Makar's? Then Sebastian would drink the water and it would knock him out because he doesn't have the protection of the Makar's magic. That would work right?" I asked Alec and Izzy, hoping to Lucifer that it would. I was also super happy though, because if Sebastian could stick himself evil, we could stick him as good.

Alec walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, swinging me around the room. "Clary, you're a fucking genius!" he shouted in glee as the smile fell of my face.

"Glad I could do something right," I muttered to myself, not able to let go of the guilt that clutched at my heart.

When Alec finally put me down, we immediately set to work with our plan. We only had 20 hours at this point.

Apparently Izzy was a fashion wiz, so we had her make a silver cloak identical to the one that the Makar wore, and then I infused it with useless magic to make it more believable.

While the two of us did that, Magnus and Alec went to get the water from the cavern.

Once they got back I was just putting the finishing touches in the magic, and then we were set to go. We left the dorms with 14 hours left to spare.

Our next stop was the weapons room. If it came down to a fight, we needed to be prepared. I of course had Heosphoros, but everyone else needed something to fight with.

When we hit the weapons room I strapped a knife onto my thigh, and another onto my arm, covering my other arm with a leather shooting sleeve for the bow and arrows I had on me also. I was like a walking armory when I was done.

Izzy chose a whip from one of the shelves, and she also got some small daggers, although she tucked her's down into her boot, because that was just Izzy's style. Alec took a bow and quiver, tucking a short sword into the quiver along with the arrows. Magnus was a warlock, so he didn't really fight with weapons, but I insisted he be armed, so he took a long, curving dagger.

Once we were all set we walked down the hall to the door leading out of Hell castle like a slow motion scene from a movie, except we walked fast, due to the fact that we only had 13 hours left.

Once we were out of the castle we spread out in groups of two, searching the woods for Jace and Sebastian. After 5 hours we met back at the clearing, dejected, tired, and ultimately defeated. We had searched everywhere we could, and no Jace, and no Sebastian in sight.

"Fuck!" I shouted at the sky. "And fuck you!" I screamed while looking at the top of Earth tower, where the Makar lived. And that's when I saw it.

Two little black specks standing on top of the tower. Jace and Sebastian.

I tapped Alec on the shoulder, pointing to the specks on the roof. "Holy shit," was his response.

The two of us quickly teleported the other two up to the top of the tower, barely talking strategy for when we got up there.

The top of the tower was a huge hexagon, and much bigger than it looked from the ground. Jace and Sebastian were standing on the far end of the roof, facing us. Or I should say, Sebastian was standing on the roof, and Jace was magically floating above nothing but air, off the side of the roof.

"I see you have come to join us!" Sebastian shouted across the rooftop. My heart was fluttering, the sight of Jace as he was, short torn, cuts and bruises everywhere killed me.

"Give us the boy!" I shouted back, knowing from personal experience that calling Jace by his name would only name Sebastian hurt him more, as he believed, just like I used to, that to love was to be destroyed, so if I called him Jace then Sebastian would hear the love in my voice and most likely drop him.

"Give me the items first! And don't try anything, because if something happens to me, the boy gets dropped!" he responded. Shit. We had to get Jace over the roof before we let Sebastian drink the water.

I took the cloak from Izzy and the water from Alec, and walked to Sebastian, knowing that he wouldn't move from the edge.

I gave him everything and he put the cloak on, wasting no time at all. Right when he was about to drink the water I prepared myself to discharge my magic. Sebastian took a drink and Jace's eyes widened as he no doubt felt the magic that was holding him up weaken.

Then Sebastian crumpled. Jace dropped. I let my magic burst forward in a ball of energy and captured Jace within it. Jace stopped falling and was dropped onto the roof. I joined Sebastian on the floor of the the roof and lost consciousness.

The last thing I saw was Magnus rushing over to Jace to heal him, and Jace looking towards me before I faded off into oblivion.

 ** _Hope you liked it, drop a review! Till next chapter! Bye!_**


	14. Vive Vice Versa

**_Hey, so like I said, if I have extra time during the week I try to write another chapter, and I have had a long weekend off from school, so this was the perfect opportunity! Either way, this chapter might be a little short due to it being an almost bonus chapter, but I don't know, because my authors notes before the story. Also, I got a review, asking about Helen. I know I said she died on the bridge, and then I used her in the challenge, please forgive my mistake. We will say she is alive. Enjoy!_**

I woke up in an infirmary bed for the second time this year, and for the second time this year Alec and Jace were by my side. I mean, Alec was sitting in a chair between Jace's and my own infirmary beds, so I wasn't sure if that counted. The real difference between this time and last was that this time Izzy and Magnus were both here too, passed out in chairs around the beds.

"Someone get me some freaking water," I said, my voice scratchy and hoarse.

Alec jumped up to get my cup form the table, and after having a few sips my throat was much better

"Much appreciated," I said in a silly voice, wanting to lighten the atmosphere.

"Knocked out for a few hours and you still don't miss a beat making fun of me," Alec observed, his posture more relaxed now, the relief coursing through him evident.

"Wouldn't want you to get used to the peace and quiet," I teased him, effortlessly falling into our banter.

"And you people wondered why I thought you were flirting," Jace cut in from his bed, shaking his head playfully.

"If I didn't think I would fall over if I moved, I would be smacking you right now," I informed him, making his hold his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

Alec reached over from his chair and smacked Jace on the shoulder for me, causing me to laugh loudly, although Mags and Izzy slept right through it. "This is why we are best friends Alec," I told him as we high fived.

"I need new friends," Jace said, using a fake mournful tone.

"I guess I've been downgraded from girlfriend to friend," I pointed out, purposely giving Jace a hard time.

"Never," he said sweetly, blowing me an air kiss.

Alec gagged and stuck his tongue out. "I'm only giving you two a pass on acting like Angels because you're in the infirmary," Alec let the two of us know.

"Hey! We are not acting like Angels! You should see my parents after date night. Even covered in blood, they are still making goo goo eyes at each other," I protested, disgusted at being called an Angel.

"What? Why are they covered in blood after date night?" Jace asked, his forehead crinkling up adorably. You know, I kind of get Alec's point now.

"I mean, they are Demon royalty, so their version of date night is going Angel hunting together," I explained to him. "Your old kind does it too, but usually they capture us instead of killing us. My parents are fairly merciful," I added as Jace nodded. At least he knew about the things his parents condoned.

A loud bark of laughter burst out of Alec before he completely dissolved into laughter. "Ha! You're… you're parents! Ha! Merciful!" he wheezed out between laughs. I laughed too, seeing his point. My parents were the farthest thing from merciful, especially my father.

Alec's laughter woke up Mags and Izzy though, and they were rubbing their eyes and stretching. When Izzy was fully awake her eyes widened at seeing me awake. "Clary! I didn't think you would be up for a while!" She exclaimed, super happy. Magnus gave me a short wake from the corner, too tired to do much else. Only Izzy could have that much energy after waking up.

"How long was I out?" I finally asked.

Surprisingly it as Jace who answered me, saying, "Seeing as it is 3:00 a.m. on Friday morning, about seven hours." I nodded, glad I hadn't yet missed the Friday challenge. With all the class I had missed lately, I needed to win it if I wanted to still be head of class.

"And how long have you been up?" I questioned the golden boy.

"I was only asleep for two hours, because the blast of magic you aimed at me had some healing stuff too. Hence why we have all just been waiting for you to wake up so we can leave," he responded. I looked at the others for confirmation, and they nodded.

"Then let's leave. We have a challenge in four hours that I do not want to miss," I said, and Alec helped me up before I teleported back to the dorm. We said our goodbyes, Magnus and Izzy going to their own dorm, and Alec going to sleep right away.

Jace and I got dressed into challenge gear, wanting to be ready early. I had been planning to just chill out until it was time for the challenge, but it seemed Jace had other plans.

"Clary. What would you do if I ever lied to you?" Jace asked from next to me. I pulled back so I could look him in the eyes.

"Depends on the lie," I answered, hoping this was just curiosity.

"I lied to you before Clary," he said slowly, making my heart plummet.

I sat up on the bed and then got up so I was a few feet from him. Jace also sat up, so we could look each other in the eyes.

"When?" I asked him, my voice coming out as a whisper, almost afraid to know the answer, and hoping it was something small. Something inconsequential.

"When I said I didn't sneak out to Heaven Castle," he replied. My heart sank even lower. That was huge. That was insanely huge. If he was still loyal to them…

"I know what you're thinking, and no. I am not still loyal to them. I told you that, and I wasn't lying. There is an angel boy, his name is Kieran Hunter, a faerie, who wants to be a Demon, just like I did. He came up to me at lunch one day and asked me to meet him in Heaven Castle. He wanted my help. That's why I snuck off," Jace explained, relieving me immensely. That was easily forgiven.

"That's not a big deal. Why didn't you just tell the truth though?" I asked him.

"Because I didn't know how to help him then, so nothing came of it. I thought it was over, and not worth mentioning. But I had an idea the other day, so I told him to meet me where we met the first time, and-" I cut him off.

"And you need my help, which is why you're telling me this now," he nodded, telling me that I was correct. "Then let's go," I said, holding out my arm for him to take.

"Just imagine the place that we are going, okay?" I asked, him and he nodded again before I teleported, leaving the destination to him.

We ended up landing in a small corridor. In the middle of the Angel boys dorm hallway. Right when everyone was getting up and getting ready for the Friday challenge. Fucking amazing.

"Really? This was the best spot you though we could land in?" I hissed to Jace as I pulled us into a random room, not thinking about who could be in it. Big mistake.

"I didn't know! I just pictured Heaven Castle! I didn't think of a specific place!" he hissed back as I rolled my eyes.

"We could have gotten stuck between!" I reprimanded him.

"Ummmm… what the fuck?!" Someone shouted from behind us. We turned, seeing an Angel boy in his underwear, sitting up in bed, probably having been woken up by us.

"Shit." I nodded at Jace's statement. Shit was right.

"You fucking asshole Demons aren't supposed to be here! I'll tell the Makar and get you killed for breaking rules," the boy shouted In typical Angel coward fashion.

I drew myself up to my full height and said, "I am Clarissa Morgenstern, Demon royalty, and you will do no such thing," playing my parent card, hoping to just scare him.

"I don't give a fuck who you are little girl!" he told me, seeming repulsed by the idea of being pushed around by a girl.

"Big mistake buddy," I heard Jace whisper to himself. I tried one more time though to be somewhat civil before resorting to violence.

"You know, being a dick won't make yours any bigger," I said, acting completive. The boy was seething at this point as Jace laughed loudly.

The Angel stood up and got into a lazy fighting stance, obviously not expecting much from me, a small female. Another mistake.

"What is your name?" I said in my scary calm voice, making the boys confidence falter.

"Kieran Hunter," he responded. I relaxed.

"And you didn't recognize him Jace?" I asked in a duh voice.

"We were both wearing masks," he said in defense.

"Wait you're Jace?" Kieran asked, confused.

"Yup. He is, and we will see you later," I told him before giving a wave and grabbing Jace's arm, transporting us out of there.

We were already in our gear, and the challenge was about to start, so I just brought us to the clearing, Alec already there waiting for us.

"Where have you been?" he whispered.

"You'll see," I whispered back. Alec narrowed his eyes, and I just smirked. This would be fun.

"What's the plan?" Jace asked, and since it was his contact I was going to help, I decided to tell him.

"Vive Vice Versa. Long live the opposite. If I challenge him to Vive Vice Versa, and I win, I can change his alliance," I explained to him, his plan would work.

"Why are there so many fighting challenges?" Jace asked, wondering the same thing I had for years. "Will this even work though?" He added on the end.

"It should. I mean, it's going to hurt him quite a bit, but he should be able to live through it, as long as he's strong enough. It isn't like the one hundred cuts fight. That just for bragging rights and revenge. This is to completely change the alliance of a person and throw of the balance at school even more than it already is. This is to the death, kind of. You fight until one person has no more blood in their body, at which point the winner declares the alliance they should be in, and they are changed and filled with new blood so they don't die," I said to Jace, outlining the importance of the competition.

Jace gulped, pr and I ably worried for Kieran, although I would be too if I was fighting myself.

We quieted as the Makar walked out of Earth tower, and was about to begin speaking. Or he would have if I hadn't called out first.

"I challenge Kieran Hunter to Vive Vice Versa!" I shouted into the silence. The entire crowd gasped, which seemed to be a new trend when I shouted things out.

"Do you accept this challenge Kieran Hunter?" The Makar asked, his face passive. I smiled victoriously, knowing the boy wouldn't back down when he was fighting a girl.

"I do," Kiernan shouted out, but I could visibly see his face whiten. I hoped I could do this president enough not to kill him. The only other one of these challenges I had been in had been against another girl when I was fifteen, and she had challenged me, thinking to spite my parents by turning me Angel. She was eighteen. I beat her. I killed her. I didn't hold back, and now I have to do just that.

"Then clear the area!" The Makar shouted, readying himself to make the enclosed fighting ring.

Just do it Clary, I told myself. Just do it. And don't kill him. Easy.

 _ **Hey, I hoped you liked it, don't forget to vote for a supporting ship, and thank you to my beta! Till next time! Bye!**_


	15. Impulse

**_Hey guys. I promised a long long time ago that I would not become that author who dropped off the face of the earth for a while and then coming back with an excuse. And I intend to keep that promise. For one, I don't have an excuse, I simply haven't posted in a while. And two, it honestly hasn't been that long. I posted last Friday night. It is now Friday where I am, sooo. There really isn't a reason for me to be apologizing, but I'm doing it anyway because I love you guys so much. Also, from now on when Clary is talking directly to you, explaining things then it will be in italics. Yeah, so two more things. One, if you have any more artistic cool, edgy names for fight challenges, like the hundred cuts challenge, or the viva vice versa challenge, because writing fight sense is fun and I need more names for them. Second, drop a review! Enjoy!_**

"Clarissa Morgenstern. Step onto your rune," the Makar shouted out from Earth Towers steps, the only one who could begin this challenge. I was too focused on making my heart race to even care that he used my name. I stepped into the fighting circle, the one that would keep spectators safe, the force felid pulsing as I passed through, and then solidifying, and took fast breaths, desperately trying to make my heart beat faster.

I stepped onto the swirling black rune, a shock wave running through me as I did, locking me in place until the challenge began.

As the Makar continued building the spell circle I flashed back to the few minutes we had before I was called into the circle.

First, Jace had gone off to Kieran, seeing as him being the only one to ever fight me in real combat, even if I was going easy, let him have a few insights on what to expect from me, and I told him to go give that advantage to Kieran, considering he would need it.

I was kind of just sitting there, hoping something would come along in my brain that would help me go easy on him when Alec suddenly shouted my name. "Clary!"

"What Alec? I'm kind of busy right now if you couldn't tell," I snapped back at him, not bothering to put the mask of kindness on at the moment. I might have been more than a little over my head when I suggested this idea. But it was too late now. So I just tried to do one of the two things Demons did best. Be confident.

"DON'T FUCKING GIVE ME THAT CLARISSA! I AM TRYING TO SAVE A LIFE!" he blew up at me, shocking me. Alec didn't yell. Like ever. I had only seen him yell once.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _"Oh Aaaallleec" I called out from the doorway. There was no answer. Huh. He had invited me over to hang out and train, so why wasn't he here. I tried again. "ALEC!" I shouted again, louder this time. No answer. Again._

 _I moved farther into the house, my small twelve year old frame making virtually no sound on the stairs as I made my way to Alec's room, hoping he would be in there._

 _As I moved farther and farther into the fortress, for lack of better words, voices became clear to me. I stopped for a moment to cast a basic soundless spell, not very well, having just learned it, and then continued down the hallway, the voices becoming louder and louder as I went._

 _Soon, the voices became clear, and following in the footsteps of every Demon ever before me and I started listening in on the conversation. "Alec. You need to calm down and hear me out here," I HEARD Robert Lightwood, Alec's father, say to him, and I could practically picture him holing out his hands as if to say, come and learn._

 _"NO FATHER! YOU LISTEN! YOU CHEATED ON MOM! YOU CHEATED ON HER AND NOW YOU NEED TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Alec shouted back, startling me. I leaned against the wall, stabilizing myself. I couldn't believe that Robert had cheated on Mayrse, Alec's mom. They seemed so in love, and so happy. And for Alec to be the one to find out… that would devastate him._

 _They must have heard my body hitting the wall, despite my spell, and the two of them rushed out, Alec's face red from shouting. Robert looked from me to him and fled, knowing that I would tell my parents this._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That was the last time I ever heard Alec shout. But here he was again, raising his voice at me.

"Did you even hear me Clary?" he asked, his voice back to normal again, after obviously taking a lot of deep breaths.

"What? No," I responded, still pulling myself out of the past.

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to conjure up some patience for me. You know what Alec? Tough luck. I have to go into a circle soon and be stuck in there with a boy who I have to take all of the blood out of without killing him. So I'm sorry if I don't give a shit about being kind right now Alec!

Of course I said all of this in my head as I waited for Alec to talk again. I hoped to Lucifer though that it was important, otherwise I would have words for him. Special words.

"The water Clary! The water. You still have like three bottles of water in your system, and if you go in there with all of that running through your system two things will happen. You will kill him for good. Everyone will realize that you can do special things," Alec explained as my eyes slowly widened.

"Shit."

"Yeah. Shit is right. You going to kill him if you go in there like this," Alec said, pointing out the obvious like always.

"But I can't not go in there. I already began the challenge," I replied, wracking my brain for any ideas on how to fix this.

Alec started making gestures and movements with his hands, up and down, like he was piecing together a difficult puzzle. "If you make your heart beat faster, you will drain the water from your system faster," he said, finally figuring out the answer.

"Would that work?" I asked him, not sure of this idea. I mean, it was a potential Demon's life that we were wagering here.

"I think so, but either way, it is literally the only option we have. And look at the Makar. It shouldn't be taking him this long to make the spell circle, and he definitely shouldn't be talking to Seb about it, which he is, and Seb looks uneasy. All of which make me conclude that he has something up his sleeve with this challenge," Alec told me, pointing details out that I had been too busy freaking out to recognize.

"Okay. Yeah, you're right. Go tell Jace everything you just told me, and I will try to get my heart rate up," I said, gathering my wits to me and making a plan.

Alec nodded before running off. I looked at the crowd gathered around the now finished spell circle. They came here to compete in a dangerous challenge, and now they got to watch one. Lucky them.

And that catches you up to the present.

"Kieran Hunter. Step onto your rune," the Makar shouted out, completing the preparations for the challenge.

Kieran stepped onto his rune, the pulse visible to everyone watching, and the entire force field solidified, locking us in until someone was changed, or died.

"Now. I don't want any cheating on this challenge, given the gravity of it, so I had implemented a new spell to the set up. It is a compulsion spell. It will make you try your hardest for this fight. You cannot go easy. Let us begin," I recovered from my shock before Kieran, seeing as he just heard from Jace how dangerous I was when I was going easy, and now I couldn't go easy.

The Makar raised his hands up, and then dropped them, sending a shock wave through both of us, and we started. Our pre chosen weapon was given to us, and we began circling. I twirled Heosphorous effortlessly and flawlessly, making Kieran's face go white.

I risked a glance at Jace and Alec and saw them gathered with Magnus and Izzy, all probably praying to Lucifer that I didn't kill this boy.

Kieran made the first move, rushing me with his short sword, feigning right and then slashing to my left side. I saw it coming though and blocked his blade, dealing a devastating roundhouse kick to his head and knocking him over.

They really needed to teach the Angels how to fight better.

This time I rushed Kieran, right as he was getting up from the ground, using my force field move, kicking off of the invisible wall and slashing down at him. Jace had prepared him for that though, and he was ready to block it, and he would have if it wasn't for the compulsion spell which forced me to angle my blade down to make a deep gash in his thigh.

I looked back at my friends, feeling horror at what I had done. I had no problem hurting someone, but not for no reason. This was just pointless. I honestly was just hoping that I still had friends after this challenge.

Kieran was on the ground, a number having appeared over his head. It was now at 91% and dropping rapidly, counting out the percent of blood he had left in his body.

I usually fought with honor, but I couldn't this time, and while he was down on the ground I stabbed him in his shins quickly three times on each leg. The crowd gasped, shocked by my ruthlessness. That was my disadvantage here. The compulsion spell would make an Angel fight to the best fo their abilities, but it made a Demon fight without mercy.

I struck again, cutting an x into his stomach, the cuts running deep. Kieran screamed, a primal shout of pain. And I liked it. My true Demon nature liked hearing him shout in pain, liked seeing him writhe on the ground as his number dropped from 63% to 48% in a blink.

Kieran somehow managed to stand up again, swaying on his feet and he rushed me in a last ditch effort, spewing attempt after attempt to get a hit on me. No luck. I did cut a pattern onto his arm though, leaving tiger stripes on his forearms. 26% now. And dropping.

Kieran went down for the last time and I pounced, making the x on his abdomen into a snowflake and the blood coming out of all of his wounds brought him down to 3% after a few moments. I waited, fighting the compulsion spell that made me want to flay open his skin and leave him to die, until it finally dropped to 0%. Now was my only chance.

"Choose quickly," the Makar announced solemnly.

"Demon," I said through gritted teeth, using all of my energy to not cut the boys heart out as he lay dead.

The Makar started chanting, lifting the spells and renewing Kieran's life. The impulse was still there to hurt him though, the impulse to keep cutting him, to keep hurting him until there was no more of him to bring back. It scared me, and even though the Makar announced that the compulsion spell was lifted, I still felt it. And I couldn't take it anymore.

Forgetting about keeping my special powers a secret I hurled my sword at the force field, shattering it like glass and teleported away right before the first drops fell.

I thought about staying in the grey area between reality and space, but I wanted to be real, wanted to feel every emotion and impulse as clearly as possible, so I settled on the roof of the top spire on Hell Castle. I tried not to think about how even if the spell was lifted I still wanted to hurt Kieran, I tried not to think Bout how that meant that I was truly a terrible person. I tried not to think about how that used to be a good thing for me, and I tried not to think about how being a Demon didn't mean having no mercy and enjoying other peoples pain, but I still did. I tried not to think about what that made me. I failed at all of them.

And I cried.

 _ **Till next chapter! Bye!**_


	16. Author's Note

Hi all. So I felt the need to make an authors note here. \

To Carlee Razor: Thank you for the names, I love the ninth ring challenge idea, that sounds amazing.

To Callie Kewana: I update usually once a week, but if I have a lot of inspiration then more.

All: I love all the reviews have been getting, thank you so much. You're all freaking amazing!

Okay, I know that was short, but whatever. Bye!


	17. Forgetful

**_Hi everyone! If you haven't been able to tell, I basically am trying to add as much angst and action as I can, so later in the story I can make it more happy, like they finally got what they deserved after all the sadness. Not fluff. I don't like fluff. But something kind of like it. Anyhow, the sadness won't last forever, I promise. On another note, I have decided to screw the tally's and I am going to start adding Malec and Sizzy in because I can't help wanting to. So that will be coming up soon, although not in this chapter, because you are going to have enough emotions here for me to add more. And umm… oh yeah! Tell me if you want me to start another story I have an idea for. It's like a spy school one. On to the story! Enjoy! Oh, and keep sending in challenge ideas, because you know there will be a bunch more of those coming. And someone pmed me asking what part of the year this was at. Think of the school as being September to June, and right now the characters are in late November. I have a special December thing coming up! Enjoy!_**

I don't know how much time has passed. I didn't care. I let everything slip away until my mind was a blank canvas. Then I got rid of the canvas. I threw away my mind, trying to cleanse it of the bloodlust. I wasn't working. Even when I didn't know anything, even when I broke my mind into pieces for the millionth time I still felt the pull to hurt someone.

I floated around in my own little section of grey oblivion, away from everything, trying to find myself again. Breaking my mind, remolding it. Repeat.

Then someone broke my solitude. A boy with raven hair and deep blue eyes. I felt like I should have known him, should have remembered him. But I didn't. I thought he was someone that I had known before I had come here. I wasn't sure.

He tried to get me to come back to wherever I was before. I didn't remember that either. Erase the canvas. Then get rid of it. I didn't remember anything. And the bloodlust was finally gone. It had left when I had seen the boy.

He had pleaded with me to come with him. He didn't know that I didn't know who he was. He thought I was the girl he remembered. How could I be though when I didn't even remember that girl? When I didn't even remember my name?

The bloodlust was gone though, so I went with him.

"Lucifer! You had us all worried there Cl-" a boy with gold hair and gold eyes started to say before the raven haired boy shushed him. Raven and some glittery boy took gold by the arm and brought him out into the hallway. I went over to the door and leaned in, trying to hear what they were saying.

"She doesn't remember anything Jace. Nothing. Whatever she did to herself in there left her mind blank. She will remember everything, but in time. If you tell her anything about her previous life then you already have messed up the healing process. You need to be careful," one boy told, I'm assuming, Jace, the blondie.

"How can she not remember me? We loved each other! She can't just forget that!" Blondie, or Jace, shouted out loudly. In love? How could I not remember?

"She just can't Jace. She used to say this in her sleep as a kid. When Jonathon left and she was going through one of her bad patches, she would just repeat this same phrase over and over again. 'Erase the canvas. Then get rid of it.' That's what she did in there. She broke her mind apart, making her forget everything. Then she got rid of it before putting it back together again," Raven said to Goldie. I said that before? I did that in the grey space, but I didn't know why I had done it.

I leaned back in to finish listening. "What can we do for her Magnus?" Jace said to either raven haired boy or glitter hair.

"I honestly don't know. There have been myths about things like this happening, but they are just myths," One of the other boys replied to Jace.

"How do you know they are just myths?" Jace asked. I had meant a lot to him I suppose.

"Because they always ended in a ninth ring challenge and them getting tier memory restored," One of the boys replied, I think Glitter hair.

Raven hair gasped aloud, while Goldie locks asked, "A ninth ring challenge?"

Raven hair answered him, saying, "A ninth ring challenge brings the person to their own personal hell and puts them up against nine of their biggest fears. If they survive, supposedly great miracles happen, but people have only ever survived them in, well, myths."

"No. She can't so that. She can't! I would rather her forget me forever than die!" Jace shouted. I think my heart broke right there as I heard how much he had loved me. It made me wish I could remember. It made me want to do the challenge.

But not yet. I wasn't strong enough yet.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

All of my classes were weird. I didn't think I remembered anything, and I didn't remember the people, but I still knew things I shouldn't have remembered. Like how to perfectly fight Krav Maga. And how to win a bunch of first place ranks. Some girl with blond hair and a big butt was made very angry by that. I am assuming that I didn't like her before.

After class was weirder though. I had to go back to my dorm room with the raven haired boy who's name I learned was Alec, and Jace. We basically just sat there for a long time in silence, no one really knowing what to say.

I didn't know why, but it just felt wrong, to be in a room with them and be silent, so I began a conversation. "So. I heard you out in the hallway earlier," I deadpanned, hoping that the information would spark some kind of sound from either of the boys.

Futile hope. They just gaped at me. I had learned a little but today. Like that I was a Demon, and that that was not a good thing. Or, rather, that it was a good thing for me, but I wasn't a good person. Not that I minded. It kind of seemed right. As long as there was no bloodlust involved. Either way, I guess they forgot that some of the Demon tendencies, like eavesdropping, would still be natural to me.

Their mistake.

I decided to fill the even more awkward silence left by my statement and said, "Yeah… due to that, I know you can't tell me much, but are there any super important things happening soon that I should know about?" I asked, hopefully making them speak. I mean, come on! I was the one with the brain damage, even if it was intentional, not them, so why were they the ones being zombies?

My question did the trick though and Jace shook his head as if clearing internal spider webs and answered me. "No. Nothing important," he said, seeming sad about it. _Yeah, nothing except our one month anniversary jackass!_ Woah. Where the hell did that come from? How did I know that? How did I remember that?

"Nothing except our one month anniversary," I said, trying to find out if what I had possibly remembered was true.

Jace's eyes widened impossibly as his jaw dropped. I guess I was right. "H-how did you remember that?" he asked me, still in shock.

"I don't know. It just popped up in my head. So it's true?" I asked, also answering his question in the process.

Jace's eyes got sad and he got this look on his face, the one that meant he was lost in his mind. "Yeah," he answered so softly, so heartbreakingly that it made my mind up about the Nine Rings Challenge right there and then.

"I'm sorry Jace," I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Don't be."

I could tell he didn't mean it though. It was my fault. I don't know what must have been going through my head to erase all my memories of this amazing person, who obviously worshipped me. And I couldn't imagine how he must have felt. He probably thought that I didn't love him enough, wasn't happy enough with him that I felt the need to throw away my canvas.

"What is that?" I said, trying to change the subject by pointing at a very red, very circled around date on my calendar.

Alec paled, probably having forgotten whatever the date was. Then he quickly recovered his composure. "That's nothing. Just an exam coming up that Clary – old Clary, was worried about," he said, obviously lying through his teeth.

"Oh. Okay," I said, trying to end this awkward and painful conversation. It didn't matter either way. I would be doing the Nine Rings challenge soon. Very, very soon.

 ** _Hey everyone! I forgot one thing in the first note. Thank you to a guest calling herself Carlee Razor for giving me the idea for the nine rings challenge. If you had any specific ideas for the challenge, I would love for you to review them so I can better follow your thought._**


	18. Nine Rings Challenge Part 1

**_I'm back! It's a miracle! Either way, I have decided to forgo the voting and am going to try to add some Malec in. I'm just starting with Malec, and we will see how it goes, to see if I add Sizzy too. Also, check out my new Forum, Clace feels. BTW, all feelings in this story are fake, just putting this ou there. I am not suicidal at all. I repeat, these feelings are all fake. We are all amazing, beautiful, unique, smart, and badass. Don't let anyone else ever tell you otherwise. There are hundreds of people who love you and care for you, even if you haven't met them yet. I love you all! Okay, I'm done talking. Enjoy!_**

I had been biding my time for six days, biding my time until I had to do the Nine Rings Challenge. Because I had to do it. And now the time had come. I'm not sure what finally made me want to do it. It might have been the blonde - Kaelie's – comments about how much of a bitch I was before, and the fact that I almost believed her, until I realized that she had probably been the bitch and she was just jealous of me. Or me before at least. Probably because of Jace. I had had a small flash of them kissing, but I didn't know if that really meant anything.

Or it could have been the fact that I had overheard Magnus, the glittery boy, talking to Jace and Alec. He had said that at the end of the week, which is tomorrow, if I didn't have my memories back I would never get them back.

Or maybe it was the white haired boy who said he was my brother, and then said that I needed to get my memories back soon, or bad shit would go down. I had a sinking suspicion that the bad shit had to do with the circled red date on my calendar. I mean, an exam? Please.

It didn't matter what it was that made me decide to do it though, but I did. So here I was, standing on the top of this cliff in the woods, waiting for this guy called the Makar to come around and put me into the Challenge.

"Ah, Clarissa. I knew you would eventually ask me for help, although I must admit I expected it to be a lot sooner," a man in silver robes said from behind me. I spun around, my jaw clenched as he said my name, probably one of the old me's tendencies, and crossed my arms. What the hell did this guy know about me? Probably not as much as he thought.

"I needed to make sure I was ready. Now put me into the Nine Rings Challenge," I said in my no nonsense voice, even though this guy didn't seem like the kind of guy that took that kind of tone from anyone.

I wasn't worried about him doing anything though, because from what I had heard, my family was very powerful and very influential, so I had a feeling that he wouldn't want to anger them.

The man, the Makar I guess, waved his hands around and did a little chant, something that sounded lie Latin, I think the words were "Facilis descensus ad Inferos," which kind of scared me, because I knew form my studies that that meant, the descent into Hell is easy. The chant began the making of a circle on top of the cliff, and obstacles rise within it, forming a different terrain. From what I've read up on the challenge, the terrain would change for every one of the nine people I faced. The nine people I was most scared of.

"Once you step in the circle, the only way out is death or winning. But be warned. No one is ever ready for this challenge. That's why no one has ever survived it," the Makar said, probably just trying to rile me up.

"There's a first for everything," I said, closing my eyes to claim myself down and remember the very few moments I have had that I actually do remember that haven't sucked. It really is a depressingly low number.

Then I stepped into the circle, and everything outside of it vanished, leaving me in a castle corridor it looked like. Jace had told me that my parents were rulers, so maybe my house?

I walked around a little bit, but I found I couldn't only go a few yards in each direction. Right. The force field thing. Only way out was death or winning. And I was too young to die.

I stood in a corner, which was probably not the smartest place to stand, being trapped and all, but at least one of my "Fears" couldn't sneak up behind me. I hope.

As I waited for the first person to appear I studied one of the things on the wall next to me. It was a painting of a demon, like an actual monster thing, underneath a sunrise with a single shooting star in the sky.

Well, one thing was for sure. This was my house. A demon, my family's category, under a sunrise with a star in it. Morgenstern. Morning star. A Demon family.

"Hello Clarissa," someone said from behind me for the second time today. I whipped around, not wanting to be caught off guard by my first and easiest challenge. I refused to die from the easiest threat I had to face.

I couldn't see any one behind me though. The voice rang out again. "Don't you recognize me? No, I see you don't. Curious. But of course you wouldn't remember me," the voice mused from around me.

I spun around again, trying to catch the thing the voice belonged to.

"Who are you?" I called out, this strange threat making me nervous now.

"I am not a who. I am a what. I am your least important of your nine greatest fears. I am loneliness," the voice said, a wave of cold passing over me as he said it. "I am not a physical threat you can kill. You can only get rid of me by convincing yourself that I am not a fear that needs to be there. But I would bet you can't so that. Because you know that you will be lonely forever. No one wants you. No one likes you. No one would want to spend time with you, now or ever. You are useless. You are worthless. You are not good enough, and everyone who you love will leave you because of it and you will be all alone again, just like you are now!" The voice finished.

I felt like I was shrinking. It wasn't true. I had friends. I had Jace. I had my family! People cared about me. I would never be alone. I tried to convince myself as I grew smaller and smaller under the onslaught coming from the voice.

"You had friends. You had Jace. You never even had your family because they realized what a fuck up you were sooner on. Now you don't even have your friends or Jace because you broke your mind, making yourself forget about them, and making them resent you for making them feel like they weren't enough! You're all alone, you will always be all alone. You should just kill yourself now, and save us all the trouble of your patheticness. No one's going to miss you, no one cares about you. You will always be alone, just like you're alone now!" The voice called out, gaining more power as I shrunk down.

As the voice told me that I should kill myself, a ruby encrusted dagger appeared in front of me. I picked it up, my hands shaking. I was pathetic, useless, and worthless. No one loved me. No one would ever love me. How could they? I was alone, and I always would be, so why not end it now?

I brought the dagger to my wrists, slowly cutting across my forearm, relishing the red flowing out of my arm. I draw in silver and it turns red. Magic.

As I watched the stream of my blood go down my arm I got a flash of Jace's face, smiling and laughing as we kissed. I gasped. I had never remembered us kissing before.

I stood up on shaky legs, fighting for control over my mind. "I am not useless, or worthless. I am loved. Jace loves me. Alec loves me. Seb loves me. Izzy and Magnus love me. I am not alone. I AM NOT ALONE!" I shouted, my voice growing stronger as I shouted, remembering more moments of people loving me. I was not alone. I would never be alone.

Then the corridor vanished, becoming a chemical lab. My breathing quickened, even though I didn't know why. I suppose this brought back hidden emotions. Great. Now I only needed the memories to go with them.

"Clary!" A voice shouted from the dark recesses of the lab. I recognized that voice, It was Seb. He was one of my fears? Why?

I found where his voice was coming form and the sight froze me in my tracks. Seb was strapped down to a table and there were tubes with glowing liquid being injected into him. I had flashes of a younger boy being taken from the flame filled terrain around our castle, and then a different boy returning a year later. My chest constricted as I looked at the Seb I now knew strapped to the metal table.

I ran forward and tugged at his bindings. They didn't budge. In fact, they only got stronger as I tried to break them. Then I tried pulling the tubes out, and the liquids only flowed into his body faster, asking his shout in pain.

"It's all your fault Clary! You couldn't save me then, and you can't save me now. Why aren't you strong enough? Do you not love me?" he asked, breaking my heart.

I tugged harder, to no avail. "I do love you. I do!" I sobbed, trying to break him free. "I'm sorry Seb! I'm sorry I'm not strong enough!" I shout through my tears. I tug harder and harder, climbing onto the table before I break down, my head leaning on his chest, crying for my brother who I can't protect.

 _Hey, Jace! Give me back my computer! Nope! Sorry, not sorry. Alright readers, I am going to do better with my p.o.v this time, well probably. Actually probably not, because I just want to add this little thing. The entire time Clary was in the circle for this challenge, I was outside of it, banging on the force field, having to watch the love of my life who didn't remember me sob over the phantom of a past event that almost killed her the first time. It was the scariest and hardest moment of my life._

 _Good, he's done. Ugh, I hate when he does that. Either way, back to the actual story._

Then suddenly Seb wasn't strapped down under me anymore. Then it was me on the table with the tubes going into me, the liquid scorching my veins. I screamed in pain, remembering something I had read about this challenge. Any pain or death you feel here you still feel out there. Shit. This was going to suck if I ever got out of here.

Seb was now standing over me, an evil grin on his face. Memories tore through my brain, of a different Seb, coming back from the Angels labs with that same grin on his face, standing in the flames and not being burned. Of Seb standing over me on a bed that I was tied down to, whipping me with a horse crop. Of Seb slashing at me with a sword, purposefully hurting me. Of Seb with Jace, about to kill him.

Of Seb and I hugging, laughing, talking, all of the heartbreak and betrayal and screwed up shit he had done forgiven due to the condition he had. The condition that had been given to him by these labs.

Labs. At least I knew why we were in a lab now. Progress.

The liquid funneling through the tubes into my skin turned a florescent orange, making my body feel as though it was being submerged in a bath of acid, and then dried out in a bed of flames. I screamed, guttural, primal roar of agony.

But my mind was unaffected. And it gained clarity. Seb was the one who wasn't strong enough. He was older, he was my brother. He should have fought harder against the changing, he should have fought harder to keep himself away from other people. Even so, I forgave him. I forgive him.

So I told this Seb that.

"I forgive you!" I shouted out, gritting my teeth against the pain.

His face morphed into one of horror before he began fading away, the lab leaving too, and being replaced with the next scenario.

I was really hoping that this would be a fighting person. I was sick of these mind games.

Now I wanted to hurt something.

The blackness around me morphed into a cliff, the one I had been standing on before the challenge began.

There were two people near me. I couldn't see their faces though.

I moved closer, trying to see who this new fear was. When I came close enough I made out two faces that shocked me. It was Jace and Kaelie. And they were kissing. What. The. Fuck.

Kaelie looked up at me and smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder before kissing Jace one more time. Then Jace faded away. It was obvious that my fear wasn't him. Yet.

"Did that make you angry Clarissa? That your man likes me more than you? Welcome to your next fear. Losing Jace. To me," Kaelie said, a wicked smirk filling her face as she put her hands on her hips.

Well shit.

 ** _Cliffhanger! Hope you all liked, I am going to finish the challenge next time. In the meantime, while you want for the next update, check out the TMI story, My Daughter Jacelyn, by ProfessionalFangirl16. It's amazing. Also, check out that authors profile and take the poll after you read it, because that would be helpful for her to better the story. As always, thank so much to my amazing Beta, ThatCrazyFangirl07! Till next time! Bye!_**


	19. Nine Rings Challenge Part 2

Hi everyone! I am writing this chapter on a different computer than I wrote the last one on, so if the beginning is a little different than the end of the last chapter cut me some slack. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, ad it was kind of depressing, so let's work on that, please! I know it's been a while, but I won't give excuses, only an apology. I'm so sorry! Also, this chapter will be shorter because I am trying to draw the suspense out more, although I will update within a few days because I have a four day break. I just love this challenge so much! Whoever suggested it, please reach out so I can thank you properly! Also, check out the main reason I haven't posted in awhile, my new story, The Nerd Brigade! Enjoy!

It didn't make any sense. Why would I be scared of losing Jace to Kaelie? I might not remember everything yet, but I already remembered a lot, and Jace loved me completely. Plus, I was way more beautiful than she was, so you know. Why?

Then I clutched my head as a shooting pain came to my mind. I was flooded with memories, but this had not happened the other times.

I saw Jace kissing Kaelie. I saw Kaelie and Jace working together on challenges. Kaelie laughing at something Jace said. Jace smiling with Kaelie.

My head hurt at the last two even more than before. "That's why you should be scared, little girl," Kaelie sneered from behind me.

"You're lying. Those last ones were fake! That's why my head hurt! And you kissed him" I shouted at her, remembering their kiss.

Kaelie scowled, waving her hand dismissively. "Inconsequential. Jacey and I are meant to be together," she said while flipping her hair.

"How do you think?" I asked, slowly remembering her more and more, and not being impressed with what I learned.

"For starters, we are both blonde," she told me as if it was obvious.

"Please. Your hair is dyed or bleached or both. That isn't natural," I shot back, gaining more confidence as I remembered more and more.

Kaelie growled at me, stomping her feet a few times before she vanished along with the cliff.

Well, that was quick. Probably because she's so petty, and all it took were a few memories to be convinced that Jace absolutely loved me, and hated her.

The scenery stayed black though. "What's going on?" I called out into the black.

"Your next fear was worthlessness, but due to your previous successes, that fear has been rendered null. I am setting up your fifth fear now," the Makar's voice answered me.

Then the blackness shifted into another room I didn't recognize. It was a pure crimson room, other than the curtains, which were black, and the pillows on the bed, which were… white. Wierd.

I had a feeling that this room came with bad memories, and when I looked around further and saw the small-too small-door in the corner, I was overrun with memories, a flashback of pain and suffering. A woman standing next to the man hitting me, not doing anything to stop him. And I think… I think the woman was my… mother.

I suddenly felt sick. From what Alec and Sebastian had told me I knew that my life had always been pretty hard, but this was worse than I could have imagined. And I had a feeling this wasn't the worst of it all. But either way, to see a man, I think my father, hitting me repeatedly, while my mother watched on was terrible.

And judging by that door, it was a secret, meaning that Sebastian didn't know about all of this happening.

"Hello Clarissa," A voice said to me for the third time today. Except for this time, the voice came from in front of me. A woman, the same one from my newly received memories stood in front of me.

"Birth-giver," I answered coldly. I don't know why I called my mother that, but it seemed right. Like she wasn't my mother, only my birth giver.

"You always did call the two of us that. Me and your father that is," she said in response, her face as emotionless as Sebastian's used to look. Huh, another new memory. Cool.

"I don't care what I used to call you. You don't deserve to be called anything by me. So let's get this over with quickly, because I'm starting to learn how this whole challenge works. You are here because I was ever scared of much, enough that I would guess that these nine fears are the only ones I have, so you ranking 5th isn't that big of an accomplishment. Either way, you are here because you were present in my nightmares, and the moments that I wished were nightmares. So get OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BI-," I was in the middle of shouting at my "Mother" before she cut me off.

"No Clarissa. You don't get it. You were never smart enough or strong enough. The things I did to you were to try to make you the best. And still, you overestimate your own worth," she told me, her expression not changing at all.

"STOP! You cannot justify what you did to me. You were a terrible mother and a terrible person, and I'm glad that I got out of this house," I told her striding forward to stand in front of her.

"You don't me-," this time I cut her off, reaching out and shoving her backward.

"YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK!" I roared at her as her body faded away. I panted as the blackness returned again. I felt free, like a stone anvil had been lifted off of my back.

I was starting to get the hang of this thing. Good. I will be done quicker.

The next fear I faced was Alec, his apparition just trying to convince me that he could never like me. Blah, blah, blah… I couldn't care less, I got past him quickly.

Then, Valentine, my father came along, and I pushed him away quickly too. I mean, all he did was violently abuse me. Couldn't be that hard to be not afraid of him. Okay, it wasn't easy, but I still got past him.

I was currently waiting in the darkness while the Makar informed me that I had made it farther than any attempter before me. That was a good sign, and with only two fears left, I was feeling confident. And I swear to Lucifer, if you jinx me for thinking that I will be out for blood Makar, I sent my thought up into the sky.

The next setting I was placed in was one I recognized right away. It was the cavern with the River Styx running through it. Jace was at the water's edge, and I realized now, that I was in the water. By Lucifer, I was in the water! And I was glowing! And my vision was fading. This was not good.

Jace was just staring at me from the edge of the river, not moving. Just watching.

"Help! Jace, help!" I called out to him. He just sneered and didn't move.

"I made my mistake the first time, and I learned from it. I helped save your life once, and I regretted it. Why would I want to be stuck living with you after all? So no, I will not help you live again," he said coldly, making my heart stop. I felt myself beginning to tear up. And I never cried.

This felt so real. Maybe the Makar had pulled me out of the challenge somehow. And Jace didn't want to save me. I felt my vision getting darker and darker before I sank into the water.

Then I got a vision. It was something that Alec had said to me when I asked about anything important that I had to know about my previous life. He had told me that I had tried to overdose on River Styx water while in the river and that Jace had been the reason that I had not died. I began to remember the event, and what came before and after.

I remembered the feeling of Jace's lips on my own, and his smell of old spice, mint, and sunshine. I remembered the way that Jace's eyes looked when he told me that he loved me, and the way I felt when I told him I loved him back.

I forced my eyes open and swam back up to the surface, breaking through in time to hear Jace shout to me from the shore.

"Boo! Just die already Clary! No one wants you to live!" he called out.

That's when I saw him start to fade. I closed my eyes and let myself sink into the new memories I was coming across, and by the time I opened my eyes again, everything was black.

That was difficult. I really thought that Jace didn't love me for a while there. Deep breaths. I wiped the tears that were falling from my eyes as I gathered my wits back upon myself.

I waited for the new setting that would stage my confrontation with the last fear I had to face, my eyes thankfully dry now. It wouldn't do to face my greatest fear already crying.

I had a feeling that I knew who the last fear was. Myself. I had read books on these challenges, and they had always ended the same in the myths. With the challenger going up against themselves. I didn't even both trying to prepare myself though, because I knew that the second I tried to do that, the fer would change itself a little bit.

Then the background started to change.

Till next time! Bye!


	20. Heart Beat

_**Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the beginning of the lease depressing chapter in a long time! So yes, there is fluff, which I despise, but I feel like these characters have urns and happiness. For now. * evil laugh* either way, I know this challenge represents the trials in the Divergent series, but I was watching that movie as I wrote the last chapter, so... things happen. Also, please send in some more challenge ideas, I'm hoping to add at least one more in. In relation to that, I am thinking that I will shoot for around 30 chapters plus an epilogue or two. All right, drop her of you please and you and you know by now. Enjoy! (Actually do you know? What are the three things I always say in a chapter? If you can guess I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter, and I will give your story, if you have one, a shout-out!) Enjoy!**_

I found myself standing and a fighting Circle. By Lucifer, finally! A good old-fashioned fight! No more freaking mind games, just a good tustle!

I was buzzing with excitement. This I could do. A little voice kept nagging at me though, saying,This is too easy. Whoever you are fighting is your biggest fear, so this is going to get more complicated.I squashed it down though. I had a racked my brain for anything else I was afraid of, but I honestly couldn't think of any. I had faced Jace, Sebastian, Jocelyn, and Valentine, plus Alec and Kaylee, along with some abstract fears, so what else could be left? Nothing deserving the first place award that's what.

"You don't think I'm important?" A voice that I instantly recognized pouted. I froze, my excitement replaced with terror before I turned to face my final fear. Myself. I told you! The little nagging voice said to me. I told it to shut up.

"How am I afraid of myself?" I wondered aloud.

"Honey, it's because we aren't exactly the same person, not really anyways. I'm you, but better. I have your face, but your personality is fixed in me," I explained to myself. Or I guess she explained to me, who was her, so…? Ugh, this was all so confusing.

"No! No! No more mind games! I am the perfect me for me! And nothing you say is going to convince me that I am not!" I told M2 (me two), my voice going scarily calm.

"Well, than it's a good thing that we won't be doing much talking, what with me beating the pulp out of you and all," she told me, the smirk that usually inhabited my own face appearing on… well, my face.

Flames burst up, making a ring of fire around the fighting area. We circled around each other before I sprang forward, ducking under her arm and trying to kick her in the back of the knee. M2 moved a little bit though, causing me to kick her in the shin.

We both crumpled to the floor in agony, her pain mirroring my own. Wonderful. I couldn't hurt her without hurting myself.

M2 got up first, and leap straight at me, punching me square in the mouth. Warm liquid seeped from my lips, and from hers.

She grinned at me, her teeth painted red with our blood. "You know why you are going to lose? Because I am a phantom. I can't ever really die, just disappear. But you can die, so you inevitably are going to give up," she told me, bursting with confidence.

I got an idea, one that I hated, but an idea.

There was a reason no one ever made it out of these challenges. Because to win you would have to die. That had to be cheating.

But what if I only died for a little while.

I began making my heart race super fast, like I had once done to rid myself of the powers of the River Styx water. My plan was to make my heart beat so fast, that when I then stopped it, it would be able to beat back to life after M2 disappeared.

Once I got it up as high as I thought it could go, I pressed down hard upon it, using a trick I had just remembered that my father had taught me. M2 rushed towards me, the smirk falling off of her face. "No! You can't do that!" She shouted. But it was too late. I faded into blackness.

Then I was awake. I was jolted up, Jace looking down upon me with a worried expression. "Clary?! You're alive! Thank Lucifer! You were dead, and you did the challenge! And you lived, you are the first one to live! Lucifer, so you remember everything?" He rambled, trying to say a million things in a few seconds.

I smashed my lips against his, shutting him up. He eagerly kissed me back, our teeth, tongues and lips crashing against each others.

"I remember everything," I told him happily, letting him pull me up. "And I am sorry that I missed our anniversary. And I am sorry that I tried to erase my memories, and forget everything. But I could never forget you completely. I love you Jace, more than anything," I told him just as quickly.

Jace kissed me again, pulling me against him, our bodies fitting perfectly against each other.

"I love you too. Now bring us back to the dorm so everyone can know that you are okay," he told me. I smiled and grabbed onto his arm, teleporting us both back to dorm where I was greeted by all of our friends hugging me and Izzy crying, and Magnus throwing glitter everywhere.

Once I was all done with the greetings and sparkles I stalked over to the calendar hanging on the wall and pulled it down, crumpling it up and tossing it in the trash can.

I turned to Seb who was over in the doorway and said to him. "There is no chance I am going back for that. If Valentine and Jocelyn want me there, they can try to come here and get me, but I will fight them with all I have," I told him. He nodded and smiled, making me assume that he hadn't wanted to go back there either, especially after we had gotten rid of the evil him.

"I will fight them right beside you," he told me, wrapping me in a huge hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much… Jon," I said. His eyes widened and he grinned. I was ready to use his real name, because after what I had seen up on that cliff, I didn't want any barrier between us, even if it was just a name. He hugged me again, squeezing the air out of me.

"Can't... Breathe…. Too… hard," I got out, my face turning purple.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Jon apologized sheepishly as he let me go. He than went to ruffle my hair and I raised my hand, using magic to stop his arm midair. I raised my eyebrow at him, telling him that what he was doing was a bad idea.

He raised his eyebrow back, challenging me. Than his face turned red with his magical struggle, but I was too strong for him.

"When did your magic get so strong?" Jon asked, unable to believe that his little baby sister who he used to magically bully around could now overpower him without breaking a sweat.

"Since I drank like half of the River Styx this morning before I went to the cliffs," I joked. But I had drunk a lot of that water.

"Explains why you are glowing," he said, a laugh on his face.

"Am not!" I protested, smacking him, but nonetheless checking to make sure that I wasn't glowing.

"True. But I made you look!" he triumphed, looking like a bird preening.

I shook my head, unable to keep the smile off of my face. It felt so good to be this carefree around my brother. Not on edge, or awkward, or polite, or trying too hard. Just normal, bantering siblings.

A throat cleared behind us, making the two of is turn around. "Hate to break up the nice family moment, truly I do," Jace said, making that weird frowning shake of the head face that you can never accurately explain. "Buuuuuuut, we have class," he continued, indicating his watch.

I grinned, linked arms with Alec and Jace and blew a kiss to Jon. "We have a classroom to rule over!" I bid him farewell.

Once we were in the hall I asked Alec a question. "How have we continued being Head of Class with all of the classes we have missed?" I wondered. I had looked at the ranks earlier, and we were still ahead by a landslide.

"Because we dominated so much before we started missing class," he replied, smirking.

"Really? Are you sure it isn't because you asked your boyfriend to spell the teachers into thinking we were in class doing well when we were not?" I asked innocently, like I hadn't overheard him and Magnus talking before.

Lec started blushing uncontrollably. "He isn't my boyfriend, and how did you know?" He spluttered out.

"I overheard you two talking, and sure he's not," I said, happy to forget all of today's hardships and enjoy life for once.

Than I flounced ahead, skipping with happiness, before composing myself to go into the classroom. Couldn't ruin my street-cred now could I?

"I'm baaaaaaaaaack!" I announced as I flung open the door to the classroom, surprising the teacher… whose name I couldn't remember. Had it really been that long? Probably.

"Yes, I can see that Miss. Morgenstern. So glad you regained your memory. Sit down, we were just about to begin our daily challenge," The teacher, I think her name was Imogen, ordered me. I rolled my eyes as Alec and Jace joined me in the classroom, but sat down anyway.

"For today's challenge we will be fighting. You can use magic, or weapons. Everything goes. You fight until someone taps out, otherwise no mercy!" Imogen explained to us, glaring at Jace as she said it. I guess people still weren't past him being an ex-Angel.

"Ugh. More fighting," I groaned.

Alec shot me a questioning glance. "What so you mean more fighting? What happened up on the cliffs?" He asked me.

I just shook my head. "A story for another time," I told him. He nodded, understanding how I was feeling as he always did.

Then he passed me a note, just like we had on our first day of classes.

 **I bet you that Kaelie is going to try to fight you for this challenge.**

 _Oh, I'm sure. But I'm not worried. She didn't even make top four fears._

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm not surprised. But she does really hate you. When you were in your state of forgetfulness she tried to get with Jace at least ten times.**

 _What?!_

 **Oh. He didn't tell you. Don't worry, every time she tried he laughed at her really loudly and then said no. Just straight up no. It was honestly hilarious.**

 _Was she pissed?_

 **Completely**.

 _Good. But I don't want to fight Kaelie this time. I want to fight someone else._

 **Me? Jace? Izzy?**

 _No, no, and no._

 **Than who?**

 _It's a surprise._

 **Whatever. You're just as weird now as you were when you couldn't remember your name.**

I burned the note up and stuck my tongue out at Alec. He laughed. "Real mature."

Another tongue being stuck out. He stuck his out back at me.

As we were joking around the first group went to fight. Magnus and Izzy were locked in combat, Magnus only using magic, and Izzy only using her whip.

I shouted to Magnus. "Get rid of her whip!" Magnus grinned, like he hadn't thought of that and snapped his fingers. Izzy's whip disappeared, and after Magnus sent a tickling curse at her, she tapped out, laughing so hard she was crying.

"Pathetic. Tickling curse," I heard Imogen mutter under her breath.

"You totally just made my sister lose!" Alec protested.

"So? I was rooting for Magnus," I told him, like it explained everything.

Everyone else went, Jace and Alec fighting, and tying. Kaelie and Maia fighting, Maia winning. And Jordan had apparently died in a Friday challenge that I had missed, so then it was just me.

"There is no one to fight. You lose," Imogen tried to tell me.

I brushed past her though and stepped into the fighting ring, locking myself inside.

I smirked at Alec before closing my eyes and summoning my strength to my mind. Then I reached out to the darkest parts of my brain, and brought out my biggest fear.

I opened my eyes. "Long time no see Clary." A voice said behind me.

"You know, I really appreciate you not sneaking up behind me and calling me Clarissa M2."

"I'm glad you care so much. Why am I here?" M2 asked me, looking around at the shocked faces of everyone in the classroom, including Imogen.

I took a deep breath. I hope this wasn't a mistake.

 _ **Drop a review please! Till next time! Bye!**_


	21. Laugh Until It Hurts

_**Hey everyone! Happy holidays! Merry Christmas, or a belated Happy Hanukkah! I should be updating more often since one of my stories has been put on hiatus due to a depressing lack of reviews, but it is a good thing because now I have more time for all of you! Okay, so I promised a friend I would do this, so here it is. If you have Instagram and you like art (or if you don't) there is an account called Thepaintingspot (and they post more than just paintings!) so you should check them out, a few of my paintings are on there, I'm just not tagged because I let my friend say they were hers. So totally follow them, or my friend just might kill me and then you won't get any more updates. Okay, I'm done now, I really hope you liked it, I tried my best with this chapter. (BTW I skipped the battle between M2 and Clary because I was happy and I wanted to write more fluff.) Enjoy!**_

"If you ever do that again I will literally drown you in the Styx!" Alec was scolding me while pressing the now blood soaked towel down onto my abdomen.

M2 had hurt me pretty bad during our fight before I killed her, shoving her short sword straight through my midsection. She had luckily missed anything important though, so that was a positive.

I had stumbled out of the now open ring and had fallen on the ground, my wound gushing blood out into the floor, and Imogen, caring as always, had told me two things. One, "Don't get your blood on my floor! Come on Clary!" and two, "Walk it off!"

I particularly liked the second one, and I told her that I, "Can't walk it off or I'll bleed out!"

She had just grumbled and told the boys to carry me back to our dorm so she could clean up her room. So kind of her.

And then, once we had gotten to the dorm, which Jon was still in, and I had been set down on the ground after he had had a older brother freakout about me being this hurt, I had stripped off my shirt so I was laying in ripped black jeans and a sports bra. That had honestly been hilarious, because Jon had freaked out again. "No boy who is not gay or your brother is able to be in here when you are practically naked! Especially not your boyfriend!" was exactly what he had shrieked, scaring the life out of Jace. So then Jace was gone, and Alec was trying to stop the bleeding while I was clutching the towel and laughing, which made me bleed even more, while Jon was pacing around with an old spell book in his hand, furiously trying to find a healing spell for me.

Now you are all caught up.

"Ugh!" Jon shouted, chucking the book against the wall in anger. "There is nothing helpful in that entire book!"

"Bro. You just threw an ancient, priceless book at the wall. Great job," Alec stated dryly, glaring at Jon for messing up Magnus' book (who I suspected strongly Alec had a crush on).

I laughed some more, which caused Alec to direct his glare at me as he got a new towel.

"How are you able to laugh. You should be passed out from blood loss and pain by now!" Alec questioned me.

I tried to shrug lying down, which didn't work, but looked funny.

Then I turned to Jon. "Just hold onto me idiot," I told him.

He did as I asked for once, but looked confused until I raised my hand and snapped my fingers and we both disappeared.

Next thing Jon knew, the two of us were in the cavern that held the Styx and I was bleeding out faster than ever on the banks. "Water. Lots. Now," I managed to grind out from between my teeth as I really began to feel the wound in my abdomen.

Then, on Jons run to the water he tripped and fell, eating a face full of sand, and I laughed harder than I had before in the dorm room.

This time I actually felt it though, and I tried to grab at my stomach to make myself stop, but I really just ended up grabbing my wound. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I let out a throat shaking scream as my fingers dug into my wound. So gross.

Jon slid into the sand next to me and held the pail of water out to me, like he had no idea what to do with it.

I took the bucket from him and chugged the contents, almost instantly beginning to feel the effects of the water in me.

Soon I was mostly healed, just a scar and, somehow, stitches? I don't know how the water made those happen.

Jon grabbed onto my arm and we went back to the dorm room. When I arrived there Jon made me put one of my shorts on before he allowed Jace into the room again. Once Jace was in he immediately came over to my side and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips before finding a spot to lie down next to me on my bed.

I laid my head on his shoulder, and after banishing Jon from our room I made myself more comfortable and fell asleep as the sun went down outside.

Tomorrow was another day, and I am sure it would suck to no end, but for now I was going to enjoy falling asleep with my golden boy next to me and my life finally in place. At least for the moment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

RING! RING! RINGGGGGGGGGGG! I opened my eyes and went to move to turn off the alarm, but my blocked by another mass next to me in bed. It took me an embarrassingly long time to realize that that mass was in fact Jace, who had fallen asleep soon after I had.

RING! RINGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Lucifer that thing was loud! And it was literally right next to his ear, so how in hell has it not woken him up yet. I shoved him in the shoulder and he still didn't wake up. Then I make a little spark light on my finger and poked him with that, just enough to shock him. Nothing.

At this point I suspected that he was actually awake and was only pretending not to be, but I didn't mind. In fact, I liked it, because it gave me a reason to do this. I touched Jace's shoulder and snapped my finger.

Poof! No more Jace. I had been working on that, on how to teleport only the thing I was touching, so at the moment Jace should be trying to swim out of the River Styx without ingesting too much water.

I reached over to shut the alarm off but Alec beat me to it, having gotten out of bed to shut the incessant ringing.

He slammed his hand down on the button and glared at me through sleepy eyes. "I hope you sent him into the Makar's tower for waking us up with his little game," he spat out.

"Ah, that would have been hilarious, but I did not. I sent him straight into the Styx," I said, managing a wicked little smile as I shielded my eyes from the light.

"Wonderful. Although you might want to set up a bubble for when he comes back soaking and angry," Alec advised me before stripping down to change.

I did as he said, making a little bubble around me that moved as I walked around. I quickly changed into my challenge gear for the friday challenge that was in an hour before sitting down on my bad and waiting.

The door swung open, slamming against the wall and revealing a sopping wet Jace in the doorway. And he looked pissed.

He plastered on a smile and walked toward me to give me a hug, but he was stopped by my bubble.

I magiced up a towel and handed it to him. "You might want to dry off and get changed before the challenge."

He scowled and stuck his tongue out at me but began toweling himself dry and changing.

An hour later we were lined up in the courtyard ready to battle it out for the prize. Piece of cake.

 ** _There will only be a few more chapters after this, sorry. Till next time! Bye!_**


	22. Authors Note

_**Hey everyone! This is not an update, I'm sorry, but if you couldn't tell, I've been very busy lately, and I kind of need some advice. Would you all rather longer chapters less often, or shorter chapters more often? I am going to go with majority here, because I cant keep up with longer chapters more often. Also, Tawny, I am aware that Alec didn't get a fight scene, but I was tired and it was very late, and I honestly just wanted to finish the chapter and post it for all of you.**_


	23. In The End

_**Hi everyone! I have thought about it and I have decide that this is going to be the last chapter, which is why it is going to be extra long, and why it took me extra long to write. I really hope you all liked reading my story, and I will still be posting updates on The Nerd Brigade, which you should all check out. Okay, thank you again my darlings! Also, I do not own the idea for this challenge, that would be Soman Chainani from SGE! Enjoy!**_

"Hello Angels! Hello Demons! Hello Humans! I am sad to say, but our time together is almost over, and this will be our final challenge, so I have decided to make it very hard. And very worth it!" The Makar announced with much grandeur, using a spell to make his voice boom out across the clearing.

I hadn't competed in one of these challenges for a long, long time, and although I will admit that the other students looked like more formidable opponents now, I still had no doubts that I would win.

"The prize for the single winner of this challenge will receive The Book of The White! The greatest spellbook in the history of the school, which allows magisters to not only cast infinitely more powerful spells, but will allow Angels and Humans to wield magic," the Makar further explained.

Everyone was completely silent, no one able to comprehend the ramifications of the prize.

I broke out of the trance first. "That sounds an horrid lot like cheating the rules of creation if an Angel or Human wins, so I'll just have to make sure that none of them win," I told the Makar. He narrowed his eyes at me, probably having had enough of my talking back to him now.

"I made all of creation, and I can change the rules if I choose to!" he bellowed. "And we shall see of you are truly still up to the challenge."

I crossed my arm and tapped my foot, waiting for him to explain the challenge, which he quickly did, taking advantage of how quiet everyone still was.

"Look in your pockets," the Makar told us. I dipped my hand into my pocket and pulled out a black square of cloth. "This represents your only safety net," the Makar explained, pointing to the black squares the Demons help, the grey squares the Humans held, and the white squares that the Angels all held. "If at any point in the challenge you are severely hurt or in danger of dying, you can drop the cloth. Once it hits the ground, a matching colored flare will shoot up and you will be taken from the challenge."

"Everything else goes. All weapons. All magic. There are also traps and monsters set in the woods by the teachers and myself, along with hiding spots and fortresses! Those are first come first serve! The only rule: Last until the morning without dying!" the Makar shouted before vanishing in an obnoxious plume of smoke.

Everyone stashed their squares back in their pockets, or deep in their boots, and ran out into the woods to find the fortresses and hiding spots before the others.

Alec and Jace huddled around me, waiting for a game plan. "Only one person can win the book, and I have a feeling that only that person will be able to use it. So we get everyone else out first, and then we fight each other," I laid out my idea for them.

"Sounds like a solid plan," Alec responded, nodding in agreement.

"I agree," Jace said, looking me in the eyes and smirking, as if he thought that the few extra classes he had been to would help him beat me.

"Good. Now. We can't go in together, and we can't get rid of the others together, but…" I mumbled a few words for a spell. "I just cast a simple spell so whenever one of us gets someone out our initials will appear next to the flare so we can keep track of each other. Good luck. Alec you go first."

Alec ran towards the woods, his bow in hand and a full quiver over his back, along with the knife that I knew was in his belt. He quickly vanished among the trees.

"Good luck. I'll see you at the end," I said to Jace before sending him out in a different direction.

Then it was just me. "You have to go soon before I close the entrance," the Makar said from behind me.

"I know. Give me a moment," I replied, not surprised that he had reappeared. I took my cloth square out and ignited a fire in my hand.

"Clever girl," the Makar said, and I could imagine his evil grin. I shuddered.

"I'm sorry boys. But I need to win that book," I whispered before I let the cloth burn in the fire.

"You realize that you don't have a safety line now," the Makar questioned me.

"True, but now no one can get me out, and I have a guaranteed way to get to the end, whether it's the end of the challenge, or the end of my life," I told him. Then, before he could answer I sprinted into the forest, the other two cloth squares in my pocket feeling like stones.

I know I shouldn't have, but I had pickpocketed Jace and Alec's life lines, which meant that I had power over them at the end, but they could also get hurt and not have a way out. Hopefully, things wouldn't come to that, because I wouldn't be able to live without them.

I unsheathed both of my twin swords, but then thought about how easily I had taken the boy's squares, and re-sheathed them.

I walked for a while, and finally saw my first target. One of the Human boys, one of the better fighters, was hiding in a deep thicket of bushes with his crossbow, the bolt aimed at the path opening.

I silently took my boots off and then took my socks off, using a trick for walking silently in the woods that I had learned from my brother. I put my shoes back on without my socks, which was painful, and then put my socks on over my shoes, making me walking over sticks and leaves silent.

I snuck up behind the very focused Human boy, and reached into the pocket of the leather jacket he was wearing, hoping to find the cloth. Bingo. I pulled it out and dropped it on the ground, before jumping back. The boy disappeared and a gray flare shot up, my initials next to it. The first person to lose so far. That left about thirteen students, give or take.

I picked up the crossbow that was still in the bushes and aimed it at the path, where a female Angel was warily walking down it.

I took aim and fired it, the bolt sinking into her leg. She shouted out and fell over as I aimed again. This time I shot the bolt at the cloth peeking out of her boot and it was speared into the ground. Another flare shot up with my initials.

I ran into the deeper woods, towards the sounds of fighting, knowing that people would start to realize that I had been here soon.

I couldn't help being confident though too. According to the giant countdown in the sky we had to stay alive for twelve more hours, and I was the only one who had taken anyone out of the game. Two people actually.

Just as I thought that another flare went up from the direction I was running in. It was another gray flare with A.L. next to it. Nice one Alec! Getting those annoying Angels out of the game early.

I changed direction, cutting toward the graveyard, hoping to hide among the gravestones and sneak up on my competitors.

I was worried about Jace. I had seen that Alec was doing well, and I was doing well, but I hadn't seen or heard anything about Jace, which was weird. He was an amazing swordsman, and smarter than most of our opponents, especially with battle strategy, so the fact that he hadn't taken anyone out yet worried me.

I didn't have much time to think though, because as soon as I broke the treeline I saw Kaelie and Maia roaming around with their weapons ready, back to back.

I cursed, wishing I had brought the crossbow with me. Yeah, I was a very good fighter, but there were two of them, and I didn't think I could take on the two of them, even more so since Kaelie was a faerie, and Maia was a werewolf.

Okay. Think this through. First things first, seperate them. Okay, I could do that. After all, I had earned a lot about my magic during my time on the cliffs.

Maybe… I could even summon a phantom of myself, so they tried to fight an apparition of me while I actually took them out. That would bring the count of people out to five, and there were only fourteen students to begin with, so then I would only be dealing with six people, minus Alec, Jace and I. I liked those odds.

I closed my eyes and muttered a few incantations, swirling my hands around until the spell was done.

"Ahhh!" I heard a shout come from the cemetery. The spell had worked, and I think my ghost surprised the girl's.

I had tried to give my apparition a real sword, and I don't think the girl's would realize that I prefer to fight with two swords, so that should buy me some time.

I crept up behind the fighting trio, and saw a barely visible scrap of black cloth coming out of Maia's back pocket, so I summoned a little breeze to pull it out and drop it to the ground.

Kaelie disappeared mid swing, and Maia spun around. My ghost vanished, my concentration broken.

"You two switched lifelines," I thought out loud, realizing what had happened.

Maia smirked at me. "That's right. We knew someone would try to pickpocket us," she explained, baring her teeth.

"I don't need to hear your villain monologue. You need to hear mine. That was the stupidest thing you've ever done. She has your flag, and she just got teleported out of the competition, with your flag, so now you are going to be taken out too, once she actually gets outside the borders of the woods," I explained to Maia. Her eyes widened, realization dawning.

Then she vanished and a second black flare shot up, matching the first, C.M. lighting up the sky twice.

I ran, knowing that some of my enemies would be coming for me soon. I don't know which direction I ran in, but I ended up at the cliffs. Luckily there was a thick covering of pine trees at the foot of the giant mesa, one of which I climbed to the top.

I watched the sky for a little while as a white flare went up without initials, and then another white flare with J.H., my boyfriend finally managing to take someone out of the competition.

So now there was seven people out. Plus the three of us, which was ten, meaning that there were only three other people left. Simon, the bloodsucker Human. And Magnus, and Isabel, who I had seen running into the woods together. Great.

Having been rested by now, I hopped out of the tree, using a wind spell to cushion my fall to the ground.

I had seen some figures on the cliffs, and with only seven hours left in the challenge I figured I should check it out. These woods were huge, and it was better to find them now than have to look later.

I started rising, using more wind incantations, and once I peaked the top of the cliff I saw who was on top of it. It was Magnus and Izzy.

I snapped my fingers, bringing me right next to them. "Hey guys! Sorry about this!" I apologized before snatching both of their flags out of their belt loops. People really needed to get better at hiding their flags. I dropped them, and Izzy disappeared. Magnus caught his with a wind spell and I kicked his legs out from under him.

His spell carried the flag farther than he wanted, and it went over the edge of the cliff, heading towards the pine tree I had been in.

I snapped my fingers, visualizing the branch I had been lying on earlier. I saw Magnus getting a portal ready before I snapped out of vision, reappearing on the branch.

The flag had landed out on the branch farther than I could get to like this, so I flung a gust of wind at it.

It floated down to the ground and the warlock's flare shot up from on the cliff. So now it was just Simon left before we got to the end.

Just as I thought that another flare went up with J.H. next to it. Wonderful.

I teleported to next to the flare, because it was from the cemetery. Alec was already there, waiting for me.

"I have hardly been able to wait for this. The three of us to the finish. This is going to be one long night," Alec exclaimed, magically refilling his quiver.

I knelt to the ground. "Sadly, it's not going to be a long night. But hey, survival of the fittest," I told him.

"What?" They asked in unison, looking very confused.

I pulled out the two cloth squares from my coat pocket. They both immediately checked their own pockets, only to come up empty.

"Damn. Should've seen that coming," Jace said. "You really are the greatest babe," he told me.

"Thanks. And really, I'm sorry. But I want that book." Then, from my position on the ground I pressed the two black squares to the ground and the three of us vanished.

"Congratulations Clarissa!" The Makar shouted from the stairs of Earth Tower, the three of us in the clearing again.

Everyone clapped grudgingly, all of their wounds healed. "Your prize will find you later." I nodded to him, thanking him.

"Now, all of you. You may not have won, but you learned, and you made friends, or more than friends," he looked at me and Jace and Alec and Magnus, who had apparently become… closer lately. "And I hope you all look back fondly upon your time here. And remember. Snitches get stitches." With that, he walked into Earth Tower and we all were left standing there.

"Let's go home. I have some business to take care of," I told my friends.

"What business?" Jon asked, coming up next to me.

"I think Pandemonium needs some new leaders," I said to him. "Like a brother sister duo."

He grinned. "And I assume that is why you went to such lengths to gain The Book of The White," he asked, always catching on quickly.

"Yup! Now, everyone grab onto someone who can teleport. Alec, let's go to my parents castle first." Alec nodded to me and everyone latched onto one of us and we all disappeared.

Goodbye School of Sacred Waters. I would say I would miss you, but honestly, I got stabbed or slashed too many times to even fake being sorry. See you never.

 _Oh my. I know I haven't shown myself in a while, but that is my story! I hope it helped you all in your time going to the school. This is Clarissa Morgenstern, signing out._

 _ **Oh my gods! I can't believe this story is over! I started it on a whim in August, and now, over four months later, it's done! I'm so emotional. I have a favor to ask. Can you all please review, because I want to hit 100, and I feel like I deserve a thanks for writing this story and trying my hardest to update often. Also, I couldn't have done any of this without my beta, That Crazy Fangirl 7, even though I've been super bad about actually sending her my drafts lately. Morgenstern, over and out. Bye!**_


	24. Shameless Shoutout

Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is not a chapter, but it is something worth reading and looking into! My friend TheForsakenCourier, is writing a story based off a video game, and I personally don't play many video games but the content is still really good, and he only has six views on his latest chapter, I feel bad, so can you all help him out and check out his story? We all know how important it is to give new writers a real shot on this site! Thank you all, and go check him out, see you for a now decided Christmas Special in December!


End file.
